


Those Days Are Gone, And My Heart Is Full

by CowgayKermit



Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Self-Esteem Issues, Single Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-04-17 22:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowgayKermit/pseuds/CowgayKermit
Summary: In the apartment he never once dreamed in having, there's signs of his new life everywhere you look: sparkly shoes by the door, toys and crayons alike thrown around in the living room and in the kitchen, the fridge covered in children's drawings, house rules written on it in marker and with fun magnets all over it. The sights of a happy home.Their happy home.Or, in which Klaus finally finds a reason to get sober: someone special enough to make him want to try. His son.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576855
Comments: 366
Kudos: 900
Collections: Klaus is a DAD





	1. He Will Be Better Than His Mother And Reggie In Every Single Way

**Author's Note:**

> other than a few chapters, at this moment i don't have a long term plan or this fic. so if you want to see something, please leave a comment and it may make it into the story. i hope you like it all. idk.

“I’m pregnant,” Carleigh says without even a hello, having tracked him down. They’d met at rehab, showed up and left the same day. 

She looks good. Her dark curly hair bouncing with more body than it had in rehab. She’d said she was moving back in with her sister. He said he was going back to the streets. 

Their baby is going to be adorable.

“If you don’t want him, I’m giving him up for adoption,” she says.

He didn’t want a baby. He was not suited for being a parent. A homeless drug addict? Why was she even offering him a chance to be a parent? But what Klaus knew was he wasn’t ever going to be like his mother. He wouldn’t get rid of an unexpected child. He couldn’t do that to someone else. He couldn’t let his kid go to a household where they were abused and tortured.

“Guess I should do another round of rehab before you pop them out,” Klaus took her hand in his. “I got time to get my shit together, yeah?”

She smiled softly, “Of course.”

He was going to be better than either of his parents, thankfully he had time to get himself ready. Carleigh said she was proud of him for deciding to go back to rehab, she’d be there to support him (and not just because he was the baby’s daddy). So as soon as he could, he went back to rehab.

They welcomed him back, “You’re back sooner than expected.”

“Gotta get my shit together for real this time,” Klaus said, smile on his face.

They tilted their head and gave an approving nod, “You seem like you mean it this time.”

“Found someone to get sober for,” Klaus shrugged. They’d always preached getting sober for yourself but Klaus wasn’t much into that idea. He didn’t care about himself, why would he do anything like that for _himself_. His kid though? Deserved everything.

And so he went through rehab _again_. 

Leaving rehab without a place to live wasn’t great. Very tempting to fall back into drugs. One day he was explaining this to the nice librarian who always let him stay as long as he wanted and would sometimes check up on him when he found shelter in the library.

She offered him a job.

Said she’d ask around for a place he could maybe rent.

It didn’t take long until he was told about a pretty shitty apartment that he could afford with his library salary.

He went resale shopping, charities, dug through trash to find stuff for his new apartment. He went to doctor visits with Carleigh, read books on parenting during downtime at work, learned to knit a baby hat with a poof on top.

His son was named Jackson.

_He was the prettiest thing Klaus had ever seen._

And so tiny!

He had Klaus’s green eyes, a head full of curly dark hair, his skin tone between Klaus’s pale and Carleigh’s dark. His grip was strong and he didn’t want to let go of Klaus’s finger.

And Klaus didn’t want him to let go.


	2. Honest, He Got This Baby Legally And Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN man i don't know where this is going in the end but i do have six chapters planned. i just don't know my friends. and at least for the first few chapters, there are time jumps between them. some jumps longer than others but none very long. after that idk. maybe not time jumps? who knows? not god and deffo not me.

The best thing about working at the library wasn’t the quiet, wasn’t the kind coworkers, wasn’t the regulars who he had a rapport with. No, it was that he could bring Jackson with him. No need to pay for daycare. They understood he was a single father (Carleigh still around but had no custody at all) and he could bring little Jackson with him.

Over all, Jackson was an angel. He rarely cried and when he started to get fussy Klaus was right there before it got more than that. He loved looking around and pulling Klaus’s hair and he was always entranced when there was something sparkly in front of his face.

There were a few people who very clearly thought that bringing your kid to work was unprofessional but they could suck Klaus’s dick. He was trying to save up money to get a better apartment for the two of them and day care was very expensive. Plus, while he loved his nanny he had growing up, he was very protective of Jackson. He couldn’t trust his son to a _stranger_. 

Usually Jackson was strapped to his chest in the giraffe print papoose.

He was teething and chewed on his toys a lot, knocking Klaus in the face with them and drooling all over. But Klaus didn’t blame him, growing teeth had to be hard. 

At this point, Jackson had one hand in Klaus’s hair, the other swinging his toy between his mouth and Klaus’s face. But he was smiling and giggling. So Klaus counted that as a blessing. 

His baby’s laugh was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

“Excuse me,” a voice Klaus hadn’t heard in years spoke up, “I was wondering if you had-- _Klaus?_” 

Klaus turned, easily ignoring the toy being shoved in his mouth. Ben was standing before him, mouth open in shock. He looked good, happy. He’d been fighting some inner demons last Klaus saw his brother, but then, so had Klaus. Well, not _fighting_ per say, shoving deep down using drugs and drink. Seemed they were both doing better. Klaus pushed the little fist and toy away from his face, “Benny?”

“Did you-- _Steal a baby?_”

Klaus let out a giggle, Jackson copied his dad’s laugh and then tugged _hard_ on Klaus’s hair. “What? No. This is your nephew, Jackson.”

Ben blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

“_Uh-oh_, looks like daddy broke uncle Ben!” Klaus told Jackson while freeing his son’s hand. He really needed to start pulling his hair back or cut it. It was getting too long to have around a baby. 

“Nephew?”

Klaus pulled Jackson out of papoose so he could face Ben, “Jackson, this is your uncle Ben. Say hi!” Jackson chattered happily, not making more than noises. Klaus nodded along, “Very well put. You have a way with words.”

Ben let out a little noise and walked closer, hand hovering out, “He has your eyes.”

“I should hope so,” Klaus said. “My best quality. Want to hold him?”

“Oh, uh--” Ben was obviously scared.

“Don’t worry, if he bites it doesn’t hurt yet. Teeth working on comin’ in but not there yet,” Klaus went to show Ben how to hold him. 

“_Oh,_” Ben whispered, Jackson working his magic on him. “He’s amazing, Klaus.”

“Glad you noticed,” Klaus winked.

“How old is he?” 

“Four months. Teething a little early, my go-getter.”

“And you’re-- You’re sober?” Ben took his eyes off Jackson to glance at Klaus for a second.

“A year now. Once I found out about Jackson I went back to rehab. Carleigh couldn’t keep him so I have sole custody of him. Cleaned up my act, got a job, an apartment. Can you believe it?” Klaus laughed, making Jackson turn and smile at him. 

“A miracle baby,” Ben whispered.

“Needed a reason to y’know, get clean. A reason to live,” Klaus shrugged.

Ben shot a look at him, “Aren’t _you_ a reason enough?”

Klaus rolled his eyes, “I may be perfection on two legs but don’t be stupid, Ben.”

Tilting his head slightly, Ben gave him a knowing look.

“You seem to be doing better too,” Klaus said. “And without a baby being the cause! Got better for yourself, huh?”

“Yeah,” Ben smiled. “Therapy. Who knew?”

This time when Klaus laughed, Jackson reached out for him so Klaus took his son back, quickly kissing the top of his head. “Anyway, you were here looking for a book?”

Ben blinked a few times, “Wait, you _work here_?”

“I am behind the desk,” Klaus put Jackson back in the papoose. “I spent a lot of time here when I was homeless, free shelter during the day y’know? And they were kind enough to give me a job.”

“When do-- When do you get off work? We should hang out. Get something to eat,” Ben said. “I’ll give you my number.”

“Wow, really fell in love with lil’ Jacky-boy, huh? Getting a number on a first meeting, what _will_ people say,” Klaus smiled.

Ben gave him _a look,_ “I also want to get to know you again. You are my brother, after all.”

Klaus swallowed and nodded slowly, “Of course.”

Jackson then slapped Klaus across the face.

They did meet up later, Ben stopped by Klaus’s apartment and saw a happy home. Sure, not the best place, lots of shabby furniture but it was obviously a place of love. And there were more toys than Jackson could ever want.

“He likes the sparkly ones,” Klaus said, waving a sparkling toy in front of Jackson who clapped and grabbed at it. 

Ben made a comment about Klaus’s sparkling personality and was thanked by his brother throwing a toy at his head.

After Klaus made an okay meal and put Jackson to bed Ben sat him down, “I really am proud of you, Klaus. You’ve made a life for yourself and your son _on your own_. Does anyone else know? Diego? Grace?”

Klaus shook his head, “No. First, I mean, none of them want to see me, y’know? And if I let them meet Jackson-- What if they try to take him away? You know Dad would. And Luther would say I’m not fit to be a parent.”

Ben wrapped a hand around Klaus’s shoulder, “But _you are_. You are such a good parent! I wish you were my parent.” He paused, “That sounded weird. Forget I said that.”

Klaus laughed quietly, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Ben grinned. “And if you think I’m not going to dote on _my nephew_ now that I know about him, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I expect nothing less,” Klaus replied.

It was nice, after that. Being able to rely on Ben for help when he needed it. Mostly Ben made sure to come see them at least once a week, making a sort of family night. Ben bought Jackson all sorts of toys and clothes and then he got Klaus some sparkly hair ties, which made Jackson grab Klaus’s hair even more.

Klaus was glad it was his library that Ben walked into that day.


	3. For The Sake Of Fuck, He Didn’t Steal His Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i love jackson so much? there has been a time jump from the last chapter, jackson is almost 2.

They were sitting up at the counter instead of a booth. Klaus kept a close eye on Jackson but he had better balance than Klaus even though he only just learned how to jump. (He jumped everywhere.) But he obviously wanted to sit at the counter with the bar stools. 

He wiggled a lot in his seat, very excited to get doughnuts. Klaus was glad to make more good family memories at Griddy’s. “Daddy!” Jackson pointed at the donuts and squealed. He hair bounced with him. 

“Jackson!” Klaus replied in the same tone his son had just used. 

Jackson’s face scrunched up adorably, “Now! Please?”

“We have to wait for Agnes to come take our order, baby,” Klaus explained. 

Jackson let out a giant sigh, “Okay.”

Agnes came out of the backroom and smiled, “My favorite customer! And his dad!”

Klaus chuckled as Jackson clapped at seeing Agnes come in. “I want the pink icing one and Jackson?”

“Sparkles!”

“Sprinkles?”

“Yes! That,” Jackson nodded seriously. “Two please.”

Agnes raised her eyebrows, “Two?”

Klaus shrugged, “Sure. Let’s ruin our dinner. Right, lovebug?”

“Yes!” Jackson’s eyes got bigger at the idea. “Please!”

Klaus waited until Jackson was done with his first doughnut before ordering their second. His son kept taking a bite and then poking the area he just took a bite from to see how the dough bounced back. 

He was getting icing all over his fingers which soon would mean all of his face and hair. And all over Klaus. Sighing contently, Klaus took out one of Jackson’s butterfly clips that had gotten loose and fixed it. 

The bell at the door sounded and Klaus ignored it, smiling at his son as Jackson turned to see who came in. Whoever didn’t hold his attention so he turned back to his doughnut and shoved the last of it in his mouth. 

“Careful, eat slowly. We aren’t in a hurry,” Klaus said.

There was someone standing beside them, a loud sigh, “You steal this kid, Klaus?”

Klaus whipped around, glaring at whoever suggested such a thing. 

“Tempting the kid with doughnuts,” Diego frowned. “What are you doing with him?”

Jackson frowned, “Daddy? In trouble?”

Diego froze.

“It’s okay, baby. Daddy isn’t in trouble,” Klaus wiped off some of the icing from Jackson’s face. “Two more, Agnes?” he called out. 

“Klaus?”

Klaus sighed but plastered on a smile, “Diego! _Mein bruder!_ It’s been years.”

“Uncle Ben here?” Jackson looked around.

“My smart boy! _Bruder_ does mean brother but it’s not uncle Ben! It’s uncle Diego!” Klaus pointed at Diego exaggeratedly. Jackson looked like he had reservations about Diego. He leaned towards Klaus and opened and closed his fists a few times. Klaus chuckled and gathered his son in his arms. 

Jackson hid his face in the crevice between Klaus’s shoulder and neck, “Scary scars.”

Diego did have more scars than last he saw. A big nasty one on the side of his head too. He was also wearing a police uniform. “You have a son? That I didn’t know about?”

“Did you want me to track you down as soon as I knew?” Klaus rubbed Jackson’s back. He was picking up on the slight tension. If only his siblings would stop thinking he stole kids.

“Well it looks like you’ve had time,” Diego whispered.

“Jackson is almost two,” Klaus replied. Jackson nodded against him before turning slightly, showing one eye to watch Diego with.

“He has your eyes,” Diego said. “Hi Jackson. I’m your uncle Diego.” His tone was very soft, his whole _self_ had gotten soft.

Klaus had never seen his brother so gentle looking.

“Hi,” Jackson replied. “Like Uncle Ben?”

“Yeah, like Uncle Benny,” Klaus agreed. 

“You know Ben? You’ve-- talked to him?” Diego said. “I haven’t-- I tried to find him once. And you but I couldn’t find either of you. I thought maybe he’d died. And I assumed you were--”

Klaus shrugged, “If it was over three years ago I probably was.”

Diego nodded, understanding, “I’m glad you’re better, bro.”

“Daddy,” Jackson said before pulling Klaus’s head down and loudly whispering, “Uncle join? Doughnuts. Please?”

“I’ll ask,” Klaus loudly whispered back. “Diego, would you like to join us for doughnuts? We are ruining our dinner, isn’t that right?” Jackson nodded, still acting shy. 

“Uh--”

Klaus pointed at the seat Jackson had been at, he’d probably have his son in his lap for the rest of the night. “We gotta make sure the cop gets his doughnuts,” Klaus smirked.

“Okay, you know what--” Diego started angrily but stopped when he saw Jackson turn fully to look at him. Klaus knew his son was perfect. And that wasn’t just his parental opinion. No sir, Jackson’s skin was a warm brown, his hair a dark halo around his head and bright green eyes peered out innocently. He was wearing red sparkly rain boots, refusing to wear anything else outside. “_Doughnuts are tasty._”

“Nice save,” Klaus laughed. 

Anges showed up with two more doughnuts for them. “Thanks!” Jackson said before picking up one sprinkle from the top, “Sparkle.”

“Sprinkle,” Klaus corrected again.

“So, you have a job? A place to stay? You’re safe?” Diego rushed out in a worried tone. 

Klaus rolled his eyes, “Yes, thank you. We have a nice apartment now, don’t we Jackson?”

“Yes.” Jackson bounced on his lap. “Better.”

“Yes, better than the last one. No scary hallways, huh?” Klaus said, watching carefully as his son was picking off each sprinkle and eating it first. Possibly the first doughnut filled him up and he was getting full. “And we work at a library? You like coming with daddy to work for story time.”

Jackson offered a sprinkle to Diego, holding it out. “Sparkle?”

Diego let Jackson put it in his hand, “Thank you.”

“You eat it,” Jackson informed him. “Like this!” He then picked another one off and ate it.

Diego did as he was told. “Anyone else know? Or just Ben?”

“Uncle Ben?” Jackon looked around again. 

“No, baby. He’s not here,” Klaus informed his son. Jackson visibly deflated. With all the sprinkles off the doughnut he stick his fingers in the icing and started drawing. Klaus sighed. “You full?”

“No,” Jackson replied, not eating.

“Uh-huh,” Klaus said, disbelieving. He then looked over, Diego trying to hide some laughter.

“He’s sweet.”

“As icing,” Klaus said, taking some icing off the doughnut and putting it on the tip of Jackson’s nose.

Jackson giggled before doing the same to Klaus. “Matching!”

Klaus looked Diego over, still in uniform, “On break or just get off?”

Diego’s shoulders tensed, “Just got off. Saw something that reminded me of our childhood. Thought I’d come here to uh, make me feel better.”

“Family memories,” Klaus agreed. “Good ones.”

“Uncle sad?” Jackson turned to face Diego, “No sad! Smile please!” 

Diego chuckled and smiled. 

“Thank you!” 

Klaus fumbled for a pen and grabbed a napkin that was sort of clean. He put his number and address down before sliding it over, “Ben’s over a lot. We have a family night once a week.”

Diego gently took the napkin as if it would bite him, “You do?”

Klaus nodded, “You should come. If you’re not working. We can probably put it around your schedule. We just have a meal and then play with Jackson or watch movies. It’s nothing big.”

“Yeah, I’d-- I’d really like that.”

“Great!” Klaus grinned.

“Great!” Jackson repeated. 

“Goodness! Diego, I think a mocking jay is here,” Klaus gave an overly surprised look to his brother. 

“A bird!” Jackson declared. “Daddy, I’m boy. Not bird.”

“Oh?” Klaus tickled Jackson’s side, “You sure?”

“I don’t know, Klaus. He could be a little bird,” Diego declared. 

“No!” Jackson frowned. “Boy!”

“We have to respect his personal identity, Di,” Klaus said sagely. “If he says he’s a boy, he’s a boy. Right lovebug?”

“Right!” Jackson agreed.

In the end they managed to eat a doughnut each, Jackson playing with his more than eating it before they parted ways.

Diego did start joining family nights. The new apartment giving them plenty of room for all of them at the table to eat. Toys were scattered around, all crayons had glitter in them so they sparkled, Diego loved rearranging the alphabet magnets to new sentences, sometimes covering the house rules up with them. 

The house rules that Klaus wrote with marker on the fridge when he bought it.

The Rules: Be kind to yourself. Talk about your feelings. Be polite. Be honest. Eat your greens. Ben if you go anywhere near that fucking stove I swear to god---

Klaus figured he’d add more later. It was honestly a bit early to add them now. Jackson couldn't read yet. But he was early with most of his other developmental milestones, could be that Jackson would pick it up soon.

On one of the sides of the fridge there was a lot of drawings from Jackson. The wall had a snowman turning off the light switch. He had long arms. Klaus figured it was no harm. Nothing wrong with drawing on walls. He knew it was fun. 

A few weeks in he added (or Diego) too the rule about Ben cooking. 

Not that Klaus was a great cook, but he’d picked up more things than they had.

He really didn’t want his nice apartment to burn down.

“Daddy!” Jackson ran into his legs, holding on tight, “Family?”

“Yes, it’s family night. You’re so smart!” He picked up Jackson and held him close.

“Uncle Ben _and_ uncle Diego,” Jackson said.

“What should I make tonight for us, hm?” Klaus moved Jackson to his hip and opened the fridge.

“Spaghetti!” Jackson declared.

“We had that yesterday,” Klaus reminded him.

“But spaghetti,” Jackson whispered. “Please? Daddy?” he gently touched Klaus’s cheek.

“Oh, _I guess._ Because you asked so nicely.”

“Thanks, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, lovebug.”

Hopefully his brothers would be okay with spaghetti again. They’d had it two weeks ago on family night. But it was so hard to tell Jackon no, especially when he was using his manners. Klaus had a feeling he was going to be making a lot of spaghetti in his future.

He was okay with that.

Anything for his lovebug.


	4. My God How Could You? He Works In A Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends, i have never had this much trouble getting my writing right. i started this bit three times before i was happy with it. but in the end i think i'm pretty happy with it? remus assures me its good. jackson is three here.

Klaus woke to Jackson jumping onto him, “Time for work daddy!” Little hands rested on either side of his face, “Suns up! To the library we go!”

Klaus sighed, “We aren’t going to work today, lovebug.” No, he’d rather have a hole come swallow him up, so he didn’t have to deal with the world today or ever. He and Jackson could survive in their little apartment. 

“Are you sick?” Jackson asked, hands moving to touch his forehead. His gaze was full of worry. “I’ll go get bandaids.” He pushed himself up, hands digging into Klaus’s stomach, taking away his breath.

Klaus should get up, help his son find bandaids, get them breakfast, do something beyond lay in bed all day. He had a few days off work, possibly more. His boss had understood. It had come as a shock to them as well, and after one day of Klaus working the front desk it became clear he’d need time off not just for himself but because the public kept disrupting the calm library.

“T Rex!” Jackson climbed back in bed with Klaus, box of dinosaur bandaids in his hands. He took one out and like the worst parent ever, Klaus just idly watched as his son had difficulty getting the bandaid unstuck. Eventually he got it and he looked so proud of himself. 

He deserved a better father. He didn’t deserve a recovering addict. 

The bandaid got put across his nose. 

“T Rex will help!”

“Thank you Jackson, but it’s my emotions that hurt, not my nose.” Klaus then watched as Jackson gave a confident nod and opened another bandaid, quicker than before.

He stuck it over where a three year old would think a heart was, “Better now daddy?”

Klaus almost started crying, “Almost. Can I get a cuddle?”

“Always!” Jackson said, wrapping his arms tight around Klaus and not letting go. “I love you daddy.”

“I love you too, baby,” Klaus held his son close, sure he was actually crying now. 

He’d found out about Vanya’s book when he was unpacking the shipment of the latest batch of best sellers. Growing up they had been in the news some. Their father not only being an eccentric billionaire but a big game hunter, Olympic gold medalist, was knighted, adopted six kids who shared the same birthday, and then married their nanny and fathering one more child.

The public saw him as a great figure.

_They were wrong._

Vanya exposed their father in her memoir, which was great. The goatfucker deserved it. He’d put them all through so much trauma and abuse. But then she exposed the rest of them. She’d written horrid things about all of them. He knew he deserved it but god, he had a son now. 

He’d never intended on keeping his past a secret from Jackson. But people who interacted with his son would read the book, one day Jackon would himself. He’d know _exactly_ what type of man his father was. He’d hate him. 

His son would hate him.

All because of Vanya’s fucking tell all memior.

Jackson wiped at the tears on Klaus’s face, “Why are you sad? Rules! Rules say talk about feelings.”

“They do don’t they?” Klaus rested his forehead against his son’s, “You’re right. I can’t expect you to follow the rules if I don’t.”

“Uh-huh. Do you need another T Rex?” Jackson asked.

Klaus felt a smile tug at his lips, “I think I’ll be okay without it baby.”

“Why are you sad?” Jackson asked again. “I want to be a big boy and help.”

“Oh you are helping, lovebug. More than you realize,” Klaus sighed.

“But you aren’t answering,” Jackson frowned at him. “Is it me?”

“Never,” Klaus held Jackson tighter. “_Never._ Someone I know wrote a book--”

“I like books!”

Klaus laughed, “They are pretty great, huh?”

“Story time at work is the best. And you reading to me! _The better best._ Can we read their book?” Jackson asked innocently.

“Probably not. It’s not a nice book. They wrote mean things. True things. But still mean.” Klaus hoped Jackson didn’t as too many questions. 

“About you?” Jackson put his hand over the bandaid on his chest.

“Yes, _about me_,” Klaus sighed. “Have I ever told you that you saved my life, baby?” 

“Don’t be silly,” Jackson rolled his big, pretty eyes. 

“You have, before you were in my life I wasn’t a nice person. But then your mom said you were coming and I knew I had to change. This book only knows the me before you came along,” Klaus tried to explain.

“Oh! So it’s lying,” Jackson nodded, very sure of himself. 

“No, lovebug. It’s not. I really was all it said.”

Jackson sighed, annoyed that Klaus was getting it, “But that’s not you anymore daddy. You’re daddy now. You’re nice! And you put the sparkly butterfly clips in my hair and you make me spaghetti and you read to me and you love me.”

“_Very much._”

“See? The book is wrong. It’s not you. You’re my daddy,” Jackson shrugged. 

“That simple, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” Jackson agreed. Then suddenly: “I will put butterfly clips in your hair.”

Klaus couldn't help but belt out a laugh, “Why? They’re yours.”

“I want to share. They make me feel better. They’ll make you feel better. I get to clip your hair with sparkles butterflies and then we can put sparkles on our fingers? _Sparkles make everything better,_” Jackson declared. 

Eventually Jackson wrangled Klaus to sit on the floor in front of the sofa as they watched his favorite cartoons, he’d made Klaus hold his toy triceratops named Tree, his small hands with freshly painted glitter nails running through Klaus’s hair, playing with it and putting butterfly clips throughout it while singing a song about Tree and Klaus and butterflies and his uncles and love. Klaus let his son dote on him, letting Jackson’s affection wash over him. 

One day Jackson may read the book.

One day he may hate Klaus.

But that day had yet to come.

That evening his brothers came by, Jackson met them at the door, “Daddy is sad. You be nice!” 

Ben frowned, peering past his nephew. “Is he-- is he okay?” 

“I was a big boy and I took care of daddy,” Jackson informed him. “Help me now? We _must_ have waffles but I can’t make that. Daddy loves waffles like I love spaghetti.”

Diego let out an angry sigh, “You check on him, I’ll start waffles.” He went towards the kitchen, muttering under his breath about Vanya.

Ben walked into the living room, stifling a laugh at the mess that was Klaus’s hair. “I hear you’re sad.”

“Where is he?” Klaus looked beyond Ben.

“I think he followed Diego into the kitchen to oversee that mess,” Ben sat down on the floor next to his brother. “You hurt your nose?”

“No, but Jackson thought bandaids would make me feel better,” Klaus shrugged. “He’s going to _hate me_, Benny.”

“Jackson? Never,” Ben wrapped an arm around Klaus.

Klaus nodded, “People are going to read what she wrote. They’re going to tell him and then he’ll read it and he’ll know. He won’t hear a nice version from me _but the truth_. He’ll hate me like he should. And these people who read the book will judge him because _I’m_ his father and he’ll be hurt from it, _because of me_. They’ll hurt him because of me, Ben.”

“First, Jackson can’t even read yet,” Ben soothed. “And that’s besides the point. He’ll never hate you.”

“But when he’s older--”

“He’ll remember how you always put him before yourself--”

“Not today. Ben I didn’t. I didn’t. _I’m the worst father_\--”

“Klaus,” Ben said in a sharp tone, “I think we both know Reggie was the worst father. Are you really suggesting you’re worse than that monster? _Your son loves you._ Right now, in the kitchen, he’s making sure Diego is making waffles instead of spaghetti and--”

“_What?!_” Klaus jumped up, pushing Ben off him. “I swear to god--” He got to the kitchen as soon as he could, “I swear to god, Diego! You step away from that waffle iron or I will whack you upside the head with it. Christ it’s smoking already. _What did you do?!_ How are you and Ben _this bad_ at cooking?”

Diego stepped back, Jackson on his hip who reached out for Klaus once he got closer. Klaus gladly grabbed his son and held him close while also trying to stop the _waffle iron from catching fire_. How Diego was managing that, he didn’t know.

Little arms wrapped tight around his neck, “Waffles make you happy.”

Klaus turned and kissed Jackson’s cheek, “You make me happy, lovebug. Diego cooking in my kitchen doesn’t. Diego cooking in my kitchen is _against the rules!_”

“Jaybird said to make you waffles. I don’t dare cross him,” Deigo smirked. “And the whisking helped with my anger. _Soothing_.”

“Well then whisk some more mix, _I don’t care._ But don’t cook it. God there is one rule with both of your names,” Klaus shot a look at Ben who was smiling from the doorway, “so you both better follow it.” He then looked closer at the waffle iron. “You broke it, asshole.”

Diego shrugged.

“Spaghetti okay with you tonight, baby?” Klaus asked in a lighter tone.

“I wanted waffles for you, daddy. We have spaghetti all the time. It’s a daddy day!”

Klaus smiled at him, “Okay, we’ll do pancakes then, hm? And eggs? Diego can whisk the batter and some scrambled eggs while you and I cook it, yeah?”

“Okay!” Jackson grinned. “I love you daddy!” He then copied Klaus from earlier and kissed him on the cheek.

Ben gave him a pointed look.

Klaus stuck his tongue out at him.

Later that night, after Jackson was asleep, the three brothers talked about what Vanya did. They helped each other with their fears, anger, feelings. 

The next day Klaus got out of bed on his own.


	5. Enter Stage Left: Hunka Hunka Burnin’ Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are _finally_ at the chapter that was the cause of this fic omg. also, [klaus's shirt is real](https://selfcareisforeveryone.com/collections/self-care-reminders-on-clothing-self-care-is-for-everyone-self-care-station-mental-health-awareness-tees-clothing/products/your-feelings-are-valid-t-shirt). and i fully believe he owns [one of each of their shirts](https://selfcareisforeveryone.com/collections/self-care-reminders-on-clothing-self-care-is-for-everyone-self-care-station-mental-health-awareness-tees-clothing). atm i got nine total chapters planned but if there is something you want to see them do i might work it in. (the nine chapter isn't an end of a fic, it's just all i got planned so far). jackson is 4 here, and the age jumps will be slowing down. as most off my fully formed jackson ideas are when he's 4 - 5.
> 
> this chapter also has some homophobia and klaus thinking another kid is being abused (he isn't, but klaus is reading into things)

Klaus was watching Jackson play with another boy at the park. They had made fast friends, Jackson declaring he was going to play with the boy who had a velociraptor on his shirt and then going over and pointing at his own that had an iguanodon on it. Klaus had never heard of an iguanodon but Jackson was learning about dinosaurs at the library and then they’d gone to the natural history museum and between Jackson and Diego he learned a lot. He’d bought Jackson the shirt at the gift shop.

He was also sporting his sparkly pink shoes and had Klaus do his hair in a complicated look Klaus had learned to do on Allison growing up. Jackson’s hair was done up in criss crossing braids and puffs of hair kept together with butterfly clips and ribbons. Both sparkly, of course. 

Ben sat beside him on the bench, reading a book. 

_So boring._

“Why’d you even come if you weren’t going to entertain me?” Klaus knocked shoulders with Ben.

Ben didn’t look up, “Ice cream after the park.”

“You can get ice cream on your own. You are an adult. Also! We could have met you there,” Klaus shrugged

“I like reading in the park.”. 

Klaus debated that, children tended to scream loudly but happily when they played.

Jackson paused in his games to turn and make sure Klaus was still there. He grinned when he spotted Klaus, Klaus waved back. 

The playground had a few kids in it, wasn’t packed today. Some people on jogs, taking their dogs for walks, Agnes and her beau were bird watching. Klaus stretched and yawned, the sunlight warming him. 

“Bradley,” a voice scolded, “don’t be playing with that girly boy.”

Klaus sat up, alert.

He had seen the kids playing earlier, and other than Jackson, he couldn’t think of any of the other boys being called a _’girly boy’_. Especially in a hateful tone _by an adult._ In long strides, Klaus made it to Jackson in time to see a meathead grab the boy Jackson had been playing with by the arm, “You don’t want to play with boys _like him._ Can’t believe anyone would let their kid look like that.”

Jackson frowned, confused.

“Hey!” Klaus yelled, angry. 

The other dad scoffed when he saw Klaus, “Of course the parent would look like you.”

Klaus had paired his white shirt with rainbow letters saying _’your feelings are valid’_ with a blue jean skirt and a cow print vest. He looked great! Just like how Jackson looked great! “Our sons were playing fine together, you should let them continue to play together.”

“My son will not play with yours. Bradley, we don’t play with boys who don’t know what it’s like to be a boy.”

“But I do know,” Jackson was still frowning. “I’m a boy. S’all. Respect other’s gender. _And I’m a boy._” 

Klaus didn’t like how this dad was gripping Bradley’s arm. Klaus got down on his level, “Is your dad angry a lot?”

“Don’t talk to my son, you fuck--”

“If he is you can get help from the cops,” Klaus worked on ignoring the dad. He might be totally off base, seeing something that wasn’t there. He did that sometimes, because of his trauma growing up. But he didn’t want any other kids to go through what he did.

Jackson came and stood by Klaus, nodding, “No real dads hurt their sons.”

“How dare you suggest that I would--”

“It’s okay, Bradley.” Klaus tried to keep his tone gentle.

“A gay like you isn’t going to put nonsense in my son’s head. And if you continue to try I’ll have to knock your teeth out,” he threatened.

Klaus would honestly like to see him try. Sure, it had been years but he grew up learning multiple martial arts and schools of defense. It was a testament to how Reggie had broken them early on that no one had ever fought back to stop the abuse. But Klaus still knew how to knock a man out with one punch. 

Before a fight broke out, a hand rested on his shoulder, “Everything okay, sunshine?”

Klaus turned and saw a beautiful man, glaring at the other dad. A glance at the other, and he seemed to be backing down. The idea of fighting two, or just the newcomer, made him worried. “Nothing to worry about, babes. Right?” Klaus said pointedly at the other.

Bradley’s dad backed off, holding up his hands, “Just trying to make sure my son knows who he should and shouldn’t play with.”

“Is it the homophobia or racism that you were trying to teach him?” The stranger posed, voice hard. 

Klaus idly saw Jackson do a wave to Bradley who grinned and waved back. They then made some hand movements that Klaus thought looked like a dinosaur. “Do you want to continue playing with Bradley?”

“We were having fun! Playing T Rex!” Jackson answered. “Wanna play some more?”

Bradely shook off his dad’s arm, “I do! Let’s go play and then find some rocks!”

“Yeah!” Jackson grabbed Bradley’s hand and pulled him back to the playground.

Klaus glared at the other dad, “You better hope you don’t hit your kid.” His tone was like ice.

“I would never,” he replied. “Just don’t want him to end up like you.”

“Better than like you,” Klaus hissed.

The stranger wrapped an arm around him, “Let’s go sit back down sunshine. We don’t want to get into a fist fight at a playground.”

Klaus let himself be taken back to the bench. Ben had his eyebrows raised in silent judgement.

The stranger sat down next to them. “Sorry, I just thought you might like some backup. The guy looked ready to deck you.”

“He could try,” Klaus muttered. 

“I hope you aren’t mad that I butted in,” the stranger said. 

“Not at all. I’m Klaus, my son is Jackson.”

“Dave,” Dave smiled.

He was stunning.

“Ben,” Ben said, glancing up from his book.

“_Oh,_” Dave said in a _tone_.

Klaus waved his hands, “Brother Ben. Adopted. Single parent Klaus.”

“Jogger Dave,” Dave replied with a grin.

“Good god,” Ben sighed.

“Thanks for coming to our rescue,” Klaus ignored his brother.

“_As if you needed it_,” Ben grumbled.

“You’re welcome,” Dave wouldn’t stop smiling.

He had a lovely smile, “You have a lovely smile,” Klaus whispered.

Dave’s blush was also lovely.

There was a tug at his hand, “Daddy?”

Klaus turned quickly, Jackson’s voice had a _wobble_ to it. “Lovebug? What’s wrong? Was Bradley or his dad mean to you?”

Jackson shook his head, “Tripped.” He held out the palms of his hands. They were red, no actual cuts, just a little puffy. 

“Oh baby!” Klaus gently took his son’s hands in his, “Are you okay?”

“Mostly,” Jackson said, shoulder shrugging slightly. “Magic kisses?”

“Of course,” Klaus kissed the palms of his son’s hand. “All better?”

“M’hm.” Jackson held his arms up, “Hugs?”

Klaus lifted Jackson and sat him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re the best boy, you know? Making friends with Bradley.”

“He’s fun! I made a friend! So did daddy!” Jackson peered at Dave, “Daddy has magic kisses.”

Dave looked like he was trying not to laugh, “I see that. You’re very lucky to have a daddy with magic powers.”

Jackson’s eyes grew in wonder, “_Yeah?_”

“Of course! Not every daddy has magic kisses,” Dave concluded.

“I wish I were dead,” Ben sighed.

And Ben should be glad Jackson didn’t seem to hear him, otherwise they’d get to hear Jackson explain to Ben, _once more_, that thoughts like that were bad thoughts and he was loved and should talk to his therapist.

Turned out when you took your son to a library every day he tended to pick up on some more advanced ideas at a younger age. He’d taught himself to read and he was only four. Klaus was beyond proud.

“I’m Jackson!” he waved at Dave. “This is my daddy and uncle Ben. I like boats!”

“_What?_” Klaus exclaimed, “Since when?”

“Bradley told me about them! _They float on water!_” Jackson said. 

“That is very cool,” Dave agreed.

“You should join me and daddy when we go to boats,” Jackson informed him. 

“Uh, when did you decide we’re doing this?” Klaus asked his son, fixing a ribbon in his hair. 

“Just now, _duh._” Klaus had never heard his son say ‘duh’ before. He suspected Bradley teaching it to him. 

“I’d love to go look at boats with you and your daddy sometime,” Dave said softly, eyes locked on Klaus. “If your daddy would like to, that is.”

“Yeah! Of course!” Klaus said maybe a little too excited based on Ben’s snort. 

“Boats and then green food!” Jackson said with a nod. “_Or spaghetti_. I’m not picky.”

“Well that’s news to me,” Klaus said dryly. The idea of Jackson not being picky about his food was wild.

“Green food?” Dave questioned. 

“The rules!” Jack wiggled happily in Klaus’s lap, “_Eat your greens!_ So we do! Green food or spaghetti! Daddy has even made _green spaghetti_.”

“Green is my favorite color. Is it yours?”

“No silly! Sparkles is my favorite color!” Jackson then kicked his feet back and forth. The pink sparkly shoes hitting Klaus over and over. 

“It is a great color,” Dave agreed with a wink.

Klaus could have sworn he fell in love with Dave right then. He’d had to listen to Jackson defend his favorite color being sparkles too often. It was a lovely change to have someone not question a four year old.

Ben closed his book, drawing attention to himself.

“Uncle Ben!” Jackson cheered, “Do you like boats?” He crawled over to Ben’s lap and started to tell him about the concept of boats, as Jackson knew them. Which wasn’t much.

Klaus watched with a soft smile until he heard Dave clear his throat. He turned, “Uh, sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. He’s wonderful,” Dave said. “And I-- If you’re actually single like you said--”

“Oh I am. Very. And ready to mingle!” Klaus cut in.

Dave grinned, “I would very much like to go look at boats with you and Jackson sometime. And eat _green food?_” He seemed confused.

Klaus giggled, “One of the house rules is to eat your greens, meaning veggies, obviously. But he took it to mean literally green food. I put a lot of food dye in things. I’m just glad he’s eating more than spaghetti now,” Klaus finished with a shrug.

Dave laughed, “Boats, spaghetti and some magic kisses at the end?”

“I--” Klaus paused, frowning for a second. “I would love to, but if we do this-- Dave I’m not looking for a quicky and I have sole custody of Jackson. I can’t take relationships lightly and you have to know that _he comes first_.”

Dave nodded at the serious tone, “Of course. I know we’ve hardly spoke but I’d honestly like to get to know you and Jackson more, sunshine. We can go as slow as you need.”

Klaus tried to restart his brain from Dave casually calling him sunshine, “Great. I’ll give you my number and we’ll go looking at boats.”

“I’ll be _shore_ to call _schooner_ rather than later,” Dave grinned.

“David,” Klaus gasped, “was that a double boat pun?”

Dave laughed. They spoke a few minutes longer, exchanging numbers and Jackson inviting him for green ice cream with them but Dave said he was genuinely sorry, he couldn’t make it.

Klaus watched later, as Jackson had made a disgusted face at each bite of green tea ice cream while refusing any other flavors because _they aren’t green daddy! why aren’t you getting the green one too!_ so Klaus ended up switching his chocolate for green tea ice cream and finishing it up for his son, _there we split the green ice cream and we also split the fun ice cream_. He really hoped Dave would call. He had a good feeling about him. 

“And some boats can fly in the sky!” Jackson said, splattering some ice cream as he gestured. “Like in Peter Pan! A brachiosaurus would be a good look out on a boat! They have a long neck.”

Klaus idly wondered where they would go to look at boats.


	6. Grace Isn’t His Mom, His Mom Didn’t Want Him; Grace Is Better; A Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL this chapter is now split in two. just sayin'. BONUS i now have fanart?! there is a link in related works. i'm so happy with it! i've never had fanart! it's so wild!

“You should go see mom and Five,” Diego said.

Klaus gave him _a look_, “You know I love Grace but--”

“Jackson is four now, Klaus. You’ve been sober for five years. No one is going to try and take him from you. I went and saw them recently and _no I didn’t mention Jackson_. But mom asked about you. Told her you were sober now. She _wants_ to see you.” Diego paused then added, “Have you ever even met Five?”

Klaus frowned and looked down, “Yeah, but he was like, Jackson’s age or something. I don’t remember for sure. I didn’t make a good impression.”

“You were high.”

“I was in the hospital. Overdoses, y’know?” Klaus gave a forced laugh.

Diego looked pained, “Ah.”

“Yeah. And I don’t want it getting back to Reggie. About Jackson. I don’t ever want them to meet,” Klaus explained.

“But they’re staying at the summer house. Mom took Five and ran as far as she could. You could stay there, show Jackson the ocean? Think of the boats,” Diego pointed out.

Klaus whined. God, Jackson would love the ocean. And seeing all the boats out there. Last he knew there were a few boats at the summer house. He could take Jackson out on a boat. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask,” Diego nodded and let the matter drop. For now at least. He’d been after Klaus for years to talk to the rest of the family (sans Reginald). 

Diego even wanted him to tell _Luther_ and _Vanya_. Grace, Five, Allison. Of course those three. When Diego would bring this up around Ben, Ben just spouted some words he’d learned from his therapist about time and healing and trauma.

He sat Jackson down, “How would you feel about a road trip to the beach? We’ll have to take a bus because daddy never learned to drive. It’s a few hours away, would you be able to sit on a bus or that long?” He figured his son could. He sat in a library all day, what difference could a bus be?

“A trip! Daddy yes please! To where?” Jackson clapped.

“The beach!” Klaus raised his arms in an excited way.

Jackson gasped, raising his arms like his father, “The beach! Oh daddy! Will there be boats? Can I see a shark? Do shells sparkle?”

Klaus laughed, “I’m glad you’re excited baby. We’ll go soon.”

“Just you and me?” Jackson asked.

“That was the plan but if you want we can ask your uncles to join us. Or Dave.”

“I wanted just us,” Jackson nodded firmly. “Just Jackson and daddy. You promise?”

Klaus swallowed, “We might meet some people while we’re there, but I promise, you and me, baby.”

“Okay daddy. Thank you for the beach. Can I go pack?” Jackson asked.

“Sure? But we won’t be leaving for a few days at least, lovebug. Daddy has to take time off work and buy bus tickets.”

“That’s okay. I’m going to pack anyway! I’m so excited!” Jackson ran off to his room to throw some clothes in a bag. Probably all of his dinosaur shirts. 

Klaus ended up getting everything prepared but didn’t call Grace. If they showed up to the summer house and no one was there then they’d end up getting a hotel, stay for a bit and go home. See Diego? He tried. It just wasn’t meant to be.

And if they were home?

He’d see his Grace again. He’d missed her, _his mom_.

The morning they were going to leave, Klaus got woken up early by Jackson climbing in bed with him and touching his face, “Wake up daddy! Beach time! I’m so, so excited!”

Klaus glanced at the clock. It was just past five in the morning. Yawning, he scooped his son up and cradled him to his chest, “It’s early lovebug, we got a while before we need to up. Let’s go back to sleep.”

“But I’m awake now daddy,” Jackson whined.

“Sure, sure. Well daddy isn’t. Sun’s not awake so daddy’s not awake.”

“Dave calls you sunshine,” Jackson informed him. “Is that why? You and the sun wake up at the same time?”

“Sure,” Klaus yawned again. 

“He calls me starshine,” Jackson added. “Because why?”

“You’re sparkly like a star,” Klaus whispered, almost asleep again. He held Jackson close and hid his face in Jackson’s hair. “Sleep time, baby.”

He woke up a few hours later, Jackson and him wrapped around each other. But it was time to get up, no time to continue to lie around in bed. So he got them up, got their stuff, and went to the bus station.

Jackson spent the bus ride pointing at things and asking questions.

Thankfully he never minded when Klaus answered with, “I don’t know.”

Jackson must have noticed how nervous Klaus was in the taxi ride to the summer house, “I’ll like the beach, I promise daddy.” He put his hand on Klaus’s bouncing knee.

“That’s not-- we might run into some people daddy knows and I’m worried about it,” Klaus said.

“Mean people?” Jackson asked hesitantly.

“No, no, no. We might meet Grace, who helped raise me. And Fievel, who is my brother?” That seemed weird.

“An uncle!” Jackson was excited by the idea.

“Yeah, an uncle. Last time I saw them was before you were in my life,” Klaus tried to explain. “Remember how we’ve have talked about how different I was before you? They know that version of me.” And they probably read Vanya’s book. 

Klaus held Jackson’s hand tightly as he rang the doorbell. Jackson said, “It’s okay daddy. They will love you. I love you so they will too.” Jackson was under the impression that everyone felt the same as he did so he assumed everyone loved Klaus. 

Grace opened the door. She looked amazing. She was ten years older than Klaus and had started as a nanny. As far as Klaus knew she didn’t marry Reginald because she fell in love with him but so that she could help protect Klaus and his siblings better. “Klaus? My darling.” She went in for a hug.

Klaus reached up with his free hand and hugged back, “Mom.”

She pulled back, “Let me get a good look at you. Diego said you were sober now?” 

Klaus nodded and smiled, “I would like you to meet Jackson, my son.” He lifted Jackson and set him on his hip. He was getting too big to carry around like this too often but he needed his son close to him right then.

Grace’s smile grew, “Hello Jackson. I’m Grace. It’s lovely to meet you. Has anyone told you that you have your father’s eyes?”

Jackson nodded, “They have grandma Grace. It’s nice to meet you.”

Klaus saw Grace take a breath at getting called grandma. He swallowed nervously, hoping she would be okay with that. They had taken to calling her mom half the time, unless it was Diego who always called her mom. She may have only been ten years older but she loved them all dearly. Still, maybe she didn’t want a kid she just met calling her grandma. Maybe she’d shut the door on them. Maybe--

“Please, both of you, come in,” Grace stepped aside. “I’m so glad you’re visiting. I’ve missed you Klaus.”

“I missed you too,” Klaus said quietly.

“What brings you here?” Grace led them to the living room.

“We’re going to the beach! I’m going to see boats!” Jackson yelled happily and right near Klaus’s ear.

“That’s wonderful, Jackson! Did you know we have some boats here?” Grace asked.

Jackson gasped, “And I can see them, grandma Grace? The boats?”

“Of course! You can go out on the water later,” Grace said. “I’ll pack you two a picnic.”

“We can go _on the boats?_ Daddy, daddy? Did you hear? We can be on a boats!” Jackson exclaimed right in Klaus’s face, tugging at his shirt.

“I did hear, lovebug,” Klaus smiled at him. “Are you sure want to go on a boat?” he joked, a wink to Grace.

“Yes! Yes please!” Jackson hugged Klaus tight, which Klaus was thankful of as Jackson had started to wiggle in his arms. “So excited!”

“How long do I have you two?” Grace asked, large smile on her face.

“We packed for a couple of days, and if you don’t want us staying here we can--”

“Of course I want you both staying here,” Grace said quickly. “I would never turn you away, Klaus. I’ve always hoped to see you again.” She looked so happy and proud of him. “You being here, and so happy and healthy, _it’s more than I’ve ever wished for._” 

“Mom, I heard some--” Five appeared from the other room, “--thing.” He frowned. He was wearing a button up shirt and a sweater vest. He narrowed his eyes at Klaus. 

“Five, honey, your brother Klaus is visiting,” Grace turned to him. “He and his son Jackson are staying for a couple of days.”

“You look-- better,” Five commented, his demeanor warming. “I’m glad.” 

Later in the night, after Jackson and Grace went to bed, Five would take Klaus aside and express how glad he was that Klaus was sober now. How he had hurt and worried Grace and how she had cried when he was in the hospital, and cried when she couldn’t find him later to help him, and cried when she read Vanya’s book. How she was probably in her room crying over him again, only this time a happier cry. And how he had better keep in touch with her. Call, visit, send cards. Five would forgive Klaus for all the pain he caused Grace, but he couldn’t be the cause of more. “I expect to be bombarded with news about how you’re doing and how Jackson is, and our fridge will have his drawings up next to my report cards.”

Klaus would nod and agree and express how sorry he was for putting both her and Five through that. How he’s changed for the better and he’s thankful that they didn’t slam the door in his face. He’d smile when Five would call him an idiot. 

But that was later.

Before that, it was Jackson saying, “Hi! I’m Jackson! You’re my uncle? Daddy, he doesn’t look like my uncles. He’s a boy! Like me! I’m a boy.”

Five shrugged, “I’m not a boy. Or a girl.”

Jackson nodded, “Same as you, daddy! I respect everyone.”

Klaus put him down, “Is uncle okay? Or--?”

“Uncle is fine,” Five agreed.

Jackson looked skeptical, he pointed at Five, “He’s a baby though?”

Five scoffed. Klaus snorted, “No? He’s just younger than your other uncles.” 

Jackson walked over to Five and put a hand on him, declaring, “A baby.”

“I’m older than you,” Five said, taking a step back.

“Only by one. I’m four! You’re five!” Jackson pouted.

Klaus laughed, “No Jackson, that’s his _name_, not his age.”

“I’m thirteen,” Five said. “That’s more than double your age.”

Jackson nodded, “It is bigger than five. I can count to seven and thirteen is not before seven.”

Five raised his eyebrows, “You can count to seven? That’s impressive.”

Jackson preened, “I also know my letters and can read _real_ good. Daddy works at a library so I like to read.” 

“And you say you’re only four?” Five asked. At Jackson’s nod, Five nodded back. “Walk with me.”

Jackson looked back towards Klaus, “Go on. You can follow your uncle. I’ll just be here with Grace, okay?”

Jackson grinned and then grabbed Five’s hand. Five tensed for a second before grabbing back, “Do you know about boats?” Jackson asked as they walked out of the room.

“He’s amazing,” Grace said, watching the two boys walk away. Five was nodding along with whatever Jackson was saying. 

“He saved my life,” Klaus said. “Cleaned up for him. He deserved it, you know? Promised I’d be better than dad.”

“That’s not hard to do,” Grace joked. Klaus burst out laughing. “But I’m sure you are a great father, Klaus.”

“You sure?” Klaus smirked, “Diego and Ben both thought I stole him at first. Couldn’t believe I had a son.”

Grace rolled her eyes, still smiling. “They are silly boys.” 

“They are both very doting uncles,” Klaus said. 

“Will his mother be joining us later? Or his other father?”

“Carleigh and I were never _really_ together. We entertained ourselves during rehab. Afterwards she said either I could raise the baby or he was going up for adoption and I-- I couldn’t be like my birth mom. I couldn’t knowingly give up my kid. Especially if there was a chance he could end up with someone like dad. We are still in contact with Carleigh, but I have full custody. Single father. I really commend you, Grace. I’m just raising one kid, you had seven.”

“I didn’t start watching you all until you were nine. It’s not the same, by the time I came along you were all very independent. You are doing amazing, Klaus. It’s clear how much he loves you.” Grace reached out and held his hand. “I am very happy for you.”

Klaus smiled, “I am seeing someone though. We’re not very serious yet, but I think one day he and I might be.”

“Well should that happen, please bring him when you visit. I’d love to meet whoever steals your heart.”

The two continued to talk, catching up. Eventually they heard little footsteps running towards them and some slower ones. Jackson came running into the room, giggling, “Daddy!” 

Klaus caught Jackson in his arms and held him close, “Jackson!”

“Five showed me the boats and we talked about boats and the boat is named Delores and I showed Five that I know my letters and he said I was very smart and did you know eight comes after seven?” Jackson said, bouncing on Klaus’s lap. 

After Klaus got Jackson calmed down Five showed them to the guest room while Grace started cooking dinner. As soon as Klaus brought their bags up, Jackson helped himself to his and grabbed his octopus toy Ben had gotten him. 

Jackson had packed his three favorite stuffed animals. Tree the triceratops, Ottie the octopus, and Bunny the bunny. 

“Ottie will see Delores?” Jackson hugged the toy to his chest. 

“Yeah, we can take him with us when we go. We’ll probably go out tomorrow, baby. It’s getting too late today.” 

Jackson nodded, “A picnic like granda Grace said?”

“Sure, we can pack a lunch,” Klaus said. 

When they finally go downstairs and walked into the dining room Klaus had a slight panic. Grace had made meatloaf, corn, and baked potatoes. 

Nothing green, no spaghetti.

Jackson sat at the table and scrunched up his nose.

Klaus mentally cursed. He should have warned Grace. He should have explained how picky Jackson was with his food._Fuck._

Then surprise! Jackson slowly ate his food. He didn’t tell Klaus he wasn’t going to eat this, why would he give him meatloaf? The rule is to eat greens! Throwing a little tantrum because it wasn’t green or spaghetti. 

Once in a while they could have something else, but that was when Klaus explained to Jackson they were eating something that didn’t fit his criteria.

Afterwards, Klaus sat Jackson on his lap, “Baby?”

“Yes daddy?” Jackson asked, grabbing Klaus’s hand and tracing over the letters on his palm.

“You uh, you ate everything at dinner, did you like it?” Klaus was hesitant.

His nose scrunched up once more, “Well. _It wasn’t spaghetti._ But the rules doesn’t say eat your greens. Also! Daddy, we’re visiting, yes? Don’t be rude! It’s mean to be rude!”

Klaus suddenly wondered if Jackson thought there was no rules in the house as they weren’t written on the fridge. “When we visit your other uncles or Dave you still demand spaghetti or greens.” That seemed unfair to Klaus.

“Yeah?” Jackson asked dryly. If he were older Klaus could hear _what of it?_ but his baby was four and didn’t talk like that.

Klaus let out a quick giggle, “Alright. So I shouldn’t tell Grace to make spaghetti tomorrow?”

Jackson gasped, “She makes spaghetti?” He wiggled, very excited at the idea. “Please daddy? Please?”

“Of course, baby. We’ll ask nicely if she’ll make spaghetti,” Klaus grinned. 

They went to bed that night, Klaus laying down with Jackson, nightlight on for Klaus more than Jackson until his son was asleep. Then he left the room, talking to Grace and Five. Grace gave her two kids kisses on the forehead before she went to bed. Klaus almost started crying. HIs mom hadn’t given him forehead kisses in years. Mostly due to his choices. But he hadn’t realized how much he missed them. 

Five rolled his eyes at Klaus and then started _explaining._

Eventually both of them went to bed. Klaus got back in bed with his son.

His starshine.


	7. Let’s To The Beach, Each, Let’s Go Get A Wave, They Say, What They Gonna Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is directly after last chapter. it's beach day, babey!
> 
> i know nothing of boats

Klaus woke to someone playing with his hair. Blinking slowly, he recognized the way Jackson liked to twist his hair in a ‘braid’ and pin it with his butterfly clips. He really should teach him how to actually braid soon. Jackson was also humming softly, very soothing. Klaus could almost go back to sleep but he knew his baby was waiting patiently for him to wake. 

“Making me pretty for the beach, baby?” Klaus asked.

“Yes, we have to have hair tied back because wind! Beach wind! Wind because we’re on a boat!” Jackson clapped. 

“You’re right lovebug, we do need to make sure our hair doesn’t get tangled today.”

So after Klaus got them dressed, swim trunks and swim shirts, he did Jackson’s hair and let Jackson do his best to fix Klaus’s hair. His son took a while before he was finished with Klaus’s hair because he would stop and clap and he was wiggling and dancing in his excitement while telling Klaus all about boats. _Again._

In the end, Jackson was sporting his green swim trunks that had sea turtles doing water sports on them while his swim shirt had a blue ombre on it and his hair had orange sparkly ribbons. Klaus meanwhile, had his rainbow trunks and a white swim shirt and his hair a mess. Possibly messier than if he’d let the wind get to it.

Five snorted as he sipped his coffee when he saw them come downstairs for breakfast. His look making it clear that Klaus’s hair was why he snorted in laughter. 

Jackson had Ottie in his grasp, and upon seeing Five at the table, got into the chair next to him and showed off his octopus toy. He started telling Five about Ottie and boats and doing Klaus’s hair. Five kept a straight face and indulged his nephew, probably having had the exact same conversation about boats the day before. 

Then Grace turned around from the stove, waffles in hand, and she let out a laugh when she saw him before putting her hand to her mouth and smiling wide.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her. 

Two parents both full knowing how this happened. 

Klaus had never thought he’d share a parental look with his mom. 

“Waffles, Klaus?” Grace asked, laughter clear in his voice.

“Daddy’s favorite!” Jackson called from beside Five. “Mine’s spaghetti.”

“Well I’ll make spaghetti tonight for you, Jackson,” Grace said setting some waffles down in front of the two boys. 

“Oh can you grandma Grace? Yes please!” Jackson said. 

Klaus was always so amazed at how polite his baby was. Polite, kind, loving. A sweet and innocent boy that had to be protected. He was not looking forward to when Jackson would start going to school. Not only would he miss him, but other children could be mean and tended to teach bad habits. Jackson still sometimes dropped _’duh’_ into his sentences. Damn that Bradley, for teaching his baby that.

Oh god, Bradley might go to the same school at Jackson. While Klaus had nothing against the boy, if the two became friends Klaus would have to deal with _the father_. 

Klaus was brought out of his thoughts when a hand sticky with syrup touched his, “Daddy! Eat your yummy waffles! Big boat day!”

Klaus smiled, “Of course baby.”

After breakfast, Grace handed him a picnic basket that looked like it was from the movies. It was whicker and even had a red and white checkerboard cloth peeking out. How she was so perfect, Klaus never understood, but she always had been. 

None of them (except maybe Five and obviously Jackson) deserved her.

Klaus grabbed the life vest he’d bought for Jackson as they headed to the boats. Reggie had a few boats he kept at the summerhouse. Most of them were way too complicated for Klaus to figure out, but he hoped the simple motorboat was still there and working. Otherwise he’d have to ask Grace to come with them. 

Klaus couldn’t drive a car, but he could the motorboat. 

“Uncle Five says we would be on Delores today. He says he’s driven her by himself! And he’s only thirteen! He says Delores will take care of us. He says she’s a girl! I didn’t know boats had genders too! He’s a very smart person! I want to be as smart as him when I’m thirteen? How much longer until I am his age?”

“Nine years. Nine is one more than eight,” Klaus explained.

Jackson nodded, “And then we’ll both be thirteen!”

“That’s not how age works, lovebug,” Klaus smiled. 

The boathouse wasn’t far from summerhouse, both building located on a private beach. He’d watched his other brothers get the boats out enough growing up that he figured he could get Delores out and on the water without much issue. 

Thankfully he was right. 

“You have to keep this on,” Klaus said, putting the life vest on Jackson. 

Jackson frowned. It was bright orange. “It’s uncomfortable, daddy. I don’t like it.”

Klaus put his own on, one he took from the boathouse, “We have to wear them on water, baby. It’s for our safety.” He carefully watched his son, half expecting a tantrum. 

“I still don’t like it,” Jackson declared. “I won’t fall off Delores, daddy! Promise! Please can I take it off?”

“No,” Klaus said. “See? Daddy is wearing one too. Look how silly I look.” He did a spin.

“No! I made you pretty today daddy! A vest won’t undo my work!” 

“How right you are, lovebug,” Klaus knew his hair wasn’t at all _pretty_. But Jackson thought he was, so that’s all that mattered. “And I did your hair! So you’re just as pretty as me, right?”

“Yes!” Jackson agreed. “We’re both very pretty today daddy! A silly vest can’t take that away!” 

Klaus started the motorboat with a smile. Tantrum seemed to be averted. 

Soon they were cruising along on the water, Jackson sitting next to him, pointing at things in the distance, talking about how sparkly the ocean was, asking about sharks, can sharks get on the boat, will they be eaten by sharks? If sharks got on the boat to eat them they should just share their lunch with them and make friends!

Mostly Klaus drove them in circles close to the summerhouse. He didn’t want to get lost on the ocean. Not that their little inlet made it easy to get lost, but it was not the plan at all. Besides, Jackson wouldn’t mind them not going far out.

Maybe if they came more often, brought Five and Grace with them-- One day maybe even Dave--

They could go out farther, spend a day, take one of the fancier boats.

They ate lunch on the boat, Ottie sitting in Jackson’s lap. He’d pointed things out to his toy, talking about the ocean, where Ottie had come from. After eating, Jackson was obviously getting sleepy, rubbing one of the toy’s arms against his lips, eyes starting to blink slowly, the rocking of the boat and full tummy working against the little boy.

Klaus started the boat back up, “Let's go back and play in the sand, hm?” 

“But daddy--” Jackson started.

“You’ll like the sand, baby. We can build some sandcastles!” He raised his arms, looking very excited.

“Sandcastles?” Jackson copied his dad, like he knew he would. “You promise?” He was clearly getting excited.

“Promise,” Klaus answered, getting them back to the beach.

By the time the boat was put away, Jackson had gotten his second wind. He did happily throw his life vest off, leaving it on the ground though. He glared at it. 

Klaus picked it up and put it with the other vests. If they were going to come visit from time to time they should just keep it here. It belonged here. _They belonged here_. Taking a moment to look around, trying to remember where any beach toys would be, he once again was taken with his thoughts about how lucky he was that Grace let him back into her life.

After what he’d done-- what he’d been like--

He wouldn’t have blamed her if she’d shut the door in his face. He’d been horrible. The worst thing on two legs, _no_ the second worst thing as Reggie was somehow still alive. 

Before he could dwell too much on these thoughts, Jackson’s hand found his. A small gasp of wonder and the hand holding Ottie pointed to the corner of the boathouse, the octopus hanging on by one arm, swinging from side to side. _”Daddy, look!”_

The toys. In the corner was a bucket and shovel.There was more hidden under. 

They went over and dug out the toys. A few buckets and shovels, plastic molds of sea shells and animals, a dump truck that you could put sand in the back. Upon closer inspection one of the buckets looked like a simple castle. 

Jackson carefully reached out and took the truck, putting Ottie in the back before looking at Klaus with dimples framing his smile. 

Klaus wiggled his eyebrows, making Jackson giggle. 

To the beach with their spoils they went.

“Okay, lovebug, pay attention. Your sand has to be wet otherwise it won’t keep its shape, okay?” Klaus showed him, packing some of the plastic sea shells with damp sand.

Jackson squealed when Klaus removed the plastic and left the perfect imprint. “My turn! Please?” He reached out and got too wet sand.

Klaus ended up taking time to show him how to get the sand just the right amount of wet and how to pack it. Before too long he was building a castle surrounded by animals and shells, talking to Ottie about his creation. 

Eventually Five came out, making appropriate responses when Jackson showed him his sculpture. Then Five gave a mischievous glance at Klaus, putting Klaus on edge, before saying, “Jackson, I think your dad should lay down and we’ll cover him with sand.”

Jackson frowned, “That sounds mean?”

“It’s fun,” Five said, the little devil.

Jackson looked to Klaus. 

Growing up they would do this, usually to Luther, Diego a few times. Everyone had one go of being buried but him. He’d always managed to talk them into doing it to someone else, but Five was right. Piling sand on his siblings had always been fun. 

“It is, lovebug,” Klaus sighed, sending a quick glare at Five who smirked back.

Klaus laid down. God he was going to have sand _everywhere._

Five showed Jackson the best ways to start piling the sand on, how to pack it in. Jackson telling Five about the boat ride and how much he didn’t like wearing life vests. 

The sand was nice and cool. The weight of it was oddly nice. Klaus found himself much like his son had been earlier. He was blinking slowly, trying to fight off sleep. But he felt very comfortable covered in sand. Why had he never let them do this to him as a kid? 

He maybe, possibly, _could have_ fallen asleep listening to the two talk and feeling safe.

“Daddy,” Jackson said, giggling.

Klaus opened his eyes, “What? I’m awake.”

Five barked out a laugh.

He glanced down. Somehow they had covered him up to his neck in sand. And then using the small molds of sea shells and animals added art to his pile. 

There was a light laughter coming from above his head. Klaus tilted as far back as he could. Grace smiled at them all, “I was going to say food is ready in fifteen minutes and you all should get cleaned up but it looks like I should have come out sooner.”

“Spaghetti!” Jackson exclaimed.

“That’s right!” Grace smiled. “But your dad may need more than fifteen minutes to clean up.”

Jackson climbed on top of him, dislodging some of the sand, “Get up daddy! It’s spaghetti time!”

Klaus wiggled his arms slightly, checking to see how loose he was before prying them free and wrapping them around Jackson who had been on his chest, “Sand monster, look out!”

Jackson giggled, sand getting all over him as well. “Daddy! No!” 

“Hungry for little boys!” Klaus rolled them over a few times, breaking free from his sandpit. 

Eventually they dusted off as much as they could and made their way inside. 

It took a bit longer to get cleaned up than Grace first thought, Jackson not wanting to take a bath but Klaus finally got him in, reminding him spaghetti was waiting.

“Grandma Grace, thank you for the spaghetti! It’s _almost_ as good as daddy’s!” Jackson said, kicking his feet under the table as he made a mess with the noodles. 

Klaus quickly tried to chop them up smaller, Grace having not broken them before she cooked them. 

“What a lovely compliment! Thank you, Jackson!” Grace smiled, twirling her fork in the noodles. 

Jackson watched and tried to spin his fork like her and Five, ignoring how Klaus was trying to make them more bitesize. Five looked smugly at Klaus’s struggles.

Thirteen year olds could be little pricks.

Klaus knew he’d been much worse than Five was, already into drugs and alcohol. So if the worst Five did was plan to bury Klaus in sand and eat long spaghetti he was a good kid. 

Later Klaus tried to wrestle Jackson into another bath, spaghetti sauce all over his son. But Jackson and Klaus ended up agreeing on Klaus cleaning his face and hair off as best he could at the sink. 

Jackson had gone to sleep quickly, having had a big day.

That night Klaus sat up some with Grace, thanking her again for letting them stay. Their bus back home was to leave in the morning, but he promised they’d be back. Five left them alone this night and Klaus wasn’t too ashamed to admit he cried in Grace’s arms as she held him. 

He’d never thought he could have this back, have her back. Sure, he had Ben and Diego, which he was thankful for. But he never thought he’d get more of his family back. How any of them could stand to be near him was a mystery. 

Just another way Jackson saved him.

Because of Jackson he could get his family back, get to know Five, be loved again. Not that he deserved it. 

In the morning, Jackson hadn’t wanted to leave, but once all three of them told him that it wouldn’t be the last time they visited he was more willing to go home. 

“That was the best daddy!” Jackson told them on the bus back home. “Thank you! Next time can we please do boats again? Make bigger sandcastles? See a shark? Daddy we never saw a shark!”

He listened patiently as Jackson told him what all they’d done, even though he’d been by his son’s side the whole time. 

He never wanted to leave his son’s side.


	8. He’d Never Thought He’d Get The White Picket Fence Life But God, It Sure Was Happening, Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's this. a gift from me to y'all.
> 
> jackson is still four

Okay, so _maybe_ he wasn’t moving as slow in his relationship with Dave as he should have. He did have a kid to think about, but this was way slower than he did previously. All of his other relationships had moved fast, was rushed, often hurt, over instantly. The longest had been three weeks. He’d moved in with that guy after two days (he _was_ homeless at the time so that helped him move in right away), but it didn’t last.

Dave? 

Was lasting.

It hadn’t been a year since he met him, and he’d said they’d take it slow but Dave had already moved in and Klaus was looking at engagement rings.

It was all Jackson’s fault!

Klaus had been minding his own business, journaling his emotions like Ben thought he should when his little boy turned to him, “Daddy, was your wedding dress sparkly?”

Klaus had looked up, confused, a glance at Dave who looked just as lost, “I haven’t been married, lovebug. No wedding dress.”

“Oh, okay!” Jackson turned back to the tv where a wedding was taking place. Which had answered that question. Dave and Klaus had turned to each other and shrugged.

He then found himself writing, _’marriage?’_ in his journal.

Dave was amazing, better than anything Klaus deserved. He had seen Klaus at his worst, when he’d relapsed, and he was still there. Still beside him. He hadn’t turned and left. He was there for Klaus, for Jackson. So maybe the idea of marriage was a bit soon by anyone else’s standards but for Klaus? He’d taken his time. He knew.

He was sure Dave was the one.

The only other person he loved as much Dave was Jackson.

So that was how Klaus found himself buying an engagement ring for Dave. 

The problem was he had no idea _how_ he wanted to propose. He figured he could just keep the ring in his pocket until either he came up with an idea or until the moment felt right. He wouldn’t be one to disregard a moment. 

Which was maybe coming up.

It was date night and it had been Dave’s turn to pick what they would do. He’d said Jackson was coming with them this time, no need to have Ben watch him. So Klaus was holding onto his son’s hand in the warm spring air, standing outside their apartment building, waiting for Dave to show up.

He had told them to wait there, Klaus had no idea why.

Then a truck pulled up beside them. “Dave?” Klaus got into the cab with Jackson, buckling him between them, “Did you steal this truck? Why are we in a truck? What is happening?”

Dave laughed, “I own the truck, sunshine. It’s been sitting in storage because I don’t really need it in the city.”

Then they set out, Klaus was idly surprised when they left the city. Jackson spent the ride telling them what he saw out the windows. They got the rundown on all the animals, all the colors of cars, when there was a tree that made Jackson happy.

It was getting dark out. Dave had warned Klaus that it would be a late date, but he still wanted Jackson to come, if that would be okay. Klaus figured it would be alright. His baby could have a late night, or fall asleep during the date. It just enforced Klaus’s idea that Dave was the one he wanted to marry as he wanted Jackson in their life. He wanted to include him.

Eventually Dave pulled over into a field of tall grass and flowers. There wasn’t anything else around. Klaus was very confused as to what they were doing out in the middle of a field.

“Stay here for a minute, okay my sun and stars?” Dave asked them.

“Sure?” Klaus agreed. 

Dave left the cab light on for him, further cementing the idea that he needed to marry Dave. Klaus hadn’t even thought about how dark it was out, but Dave had. Dave still didn’t know _why_ Klaus was afraid of the dark, just that he was. He never pried, always waiting until Klaus was okay with sharing a horrific part of his past. It was comforting that Dave was only there to receive and wouldn’t take.

Jackson demanded a clapping game while they waited for Dave to come back.

Dave’s head popped back into the cab when they were on their second rhyme. “It’s ready.”

Klaus gathered Jackson in his arms and climbed out, curious as to what they could be doing outside in the dark. 

The bed of the truck had been changed.

Dave had laid down a number of blankets, pillows on all sides, a basket full of food and a thermos sat there waiting. A little outdoor light sat near the food, not only for Klaus, but so they could see what they were eating.

It was cosy and nice and so sweet.

Jackson cheered and climbed into the bed of the truck, talking about how he loved the truck, could all trucks turn into blanket forts?, what do you mean this isn’t a blanket for daddy?, is it a pillow fort then?, but there are blankets and pillows daddy!

“A nighttime picnic?” Klaus asked, finding the thermos full of hot chocolate. It was a warm spring night, but the hot chocolate would be appreciated. 

Dave shrugged, smiling slightly, “I thought we could go stargazing.”

Klaus looked up at the sky and gasped.

He’d spent most of his life in the city, it had too much light pollution, too much actual pollution to properly see the stars. Sometimes they would come through, a few strong ones. More than once when he was high he thought helicopters or planes were shooting stars. 

But this?

He hadn’t known there were so many of them in the sky. 

Sure he’d seen pictures, but to actually see it? In person? It was _breathtaking._

“Daddy!” Jackson exclaimed, “The sky is full of sparkles!”

It didn’t take long before they were reclining in the bed of the truck, pillows propping them up. Dave was beside Klaus, Klaus had Jackson in between them, the little boy laying mostly on his daddy. They chatted easily, sometimes sitting up to grab a snack or a drink. 

It was relaxing, very calming. Klaus almost felt like his soul was getting healed even though he hadn’t realized it had been hurt.

It was magical.

It was the perfect time to propose! Klaus had brought the ring with him, not wanting to go anywhere without it in case the moment came. And this was it, it was the moment. His son was beside him, the two loves of his life were in the truck bed with him. The stars really were sparkles above them. The little light casting them in a soft glow. Hot chocolate warming them from inside. 

Klaus almost started crying with how happy he felt in the moment, but he couldn’t be crying when he proposed. Turning to face Dave, he tried to not jostle Jackson too much, figuring he’d fish the ring out after he asked only--

Dave was facing him, his own eyes tearing up, and in his hands was a ring. “Klaus, my sunshine--”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Klaus gapsed, actually crying now. He propped himself up on his arms, Jackson sitting up, and looking confused. “No! David! How dare you!” Dave somehow knew Klaus wasn’t actually mad as he laughed. It was novel, to be known like that. He reached into his own pocket, holding out his ring, “I was going to propose!” 

“Sunshine,” Dave whispered, “I planned tonight around proposing.”

Klaus took a moment to think that over. The time felt right to him because Dave had _made it right_. He’d made sure Jackson was with them, they were probably on the most romantic date Klaus had ever been on, Dave had taken care of _everything_. “Okay, so. Uh, continue as you were,” he gestured with his hand that still had the ring in it.

Dave laughed, “I love you so much, you know that?” He looked down at Jackson who had tilted his head in wonderment, “I love you both!” He then tickled Jackson. Soft giggles filled the air. “You have let me into your life and I cannot thank you enough. I don’t want to imagine a future without you both, so Klaus, if you’ll have me, _which I think you will_,” he glanced at the ring in Klaus’s hand, “I’d love to get you in a sparkly wedding outfit.”

“Sparkles?”

Klaus wrapped Jackson in a hug, “The mosts sparkly wedding dress!” Keeping Jackson in his arms he reached out to Dave to pull him into their hug. “Yes, of course. Of course I’ll have you.” 

Their hands shook as Dave put the ring on Klaus, he almost dropped it putting it on him. It fit so snug, like it belonged on him. 

Jackson gasped, finally understanding what was happening, _”A wedding, daddy?!”_

“A wedding, baby!” Klaus confirmed.

Dave cleared his throat, getting Klaus’s attention before wiggling his fingers on his left hand.

“Oh!” Klaus still had the ring he was going to propose with in his grasp. Opening it, he held it out for Dave to see. “Darling Dave, I never thought I’d be one for the family life. But then my lovebug happened,” he paused to kiss Jackson on the forehead, “and suddenly I thought maybe. But until you came along, Dave, I didn’t think I’d be imagining getting _married._ But I want to, I want a life with you. I’ve never had something I wanted as much as this.”

He put the ring on Dave’s hand.

They held hands, the rings making a soft click against each other. 

Klaus was soon wrapped in Dave’s arms, Jackson in Klaus’s grip. The stars shined above them. 

“Thank you for making this moment happen,” Klaus whispered in Dave’s ear.

“Anything for you, my love.” 

Klaus couldn’t believe his luck. To think that he could be this happy? This loved? It was wild. Yet here he was, happier than he could’ve ever imagined. How he managed to trick Dave into loving him, he wasn’t sure, but he was glad he did. 

He had to make sure he got the sparkliest dress he could find.


	9. Thank God You Will Never Meet Your Grandpa, May He Rest In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is getting split up in two also. oops. oh well. hope y'all like it tho!

Klaus had been having a pretty good day; he found out the good news as he was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa while Jackson was practicing his braiding in his hair. His son was getting decent at it and Klaus was glad that with him learning how to actually braid he had less tangles in his hair. 

Then his day got better when there was a news break in their show, announcing that Sir Reginald Hargreeves died. Jackson’s hands paused, “That’s our last name, daddy.”

The phone rang.

“It is,” Klaus agreed, as he heard Dave answer the phone. He held up his hand, expecting the call to be from a family member.

“You’re father passed away,” Grace said in greeting.

“I just saw,” Klaus agreed, he pointed at the tv so Dave knew what the phone call was about. He heard Dave let out a quiet gasp. “Ding-dong the witch is dead.”

“Klaus,” both Grace and Dave scolded.

He giggled, “Sorry. But it’s true!” Dave rolled his eyes and picked Jackson up, taking him somewhere else. “You can’t pretend like this isn’t good news,” Klaus told Grace.

“_Well,_” she hedged. “In any case, I’m sorry I didn’t call soon enough. I wanted you to hear it from me.”

“I know nothing _beyond_ that he’s in the _great beyond_,” Klaus grinned to himself. 

She sighed, “Heart attack. There will be a ceremony at the Academy in a few days. You don’t have to come, but I would love to see you and your family. I still haven’t seen you boys since the engagement. Seeing you all would bring some joy to--”

“To what is already a joyous occasion?” 

_”Klaus,”_ Grace said. “I know your father was-- _well he was, wasn’t he?_ All I’m saying is it would be nice to see you and your family again.”

“I’ll think about it, mom.”

“That’s all I ask,” Grace replied. He could hear the smile in her voice. “Okay, I need to call Ben now. Love you Klaus.”

“Love you mom.”

When he hung up, Dave and Jackon were suddenly there. Jackson looked confused, Dave looked worried. “Everything okay?”

“Everything is great,” Klaus shrugged. “Uh, we’re invited to the funeral. It’s at the Academy.” He took Jackon from Dave and held him close. He kissed the top of his son’s head, hoping that when he finally died that Jackson wasn’t as happy at Klaus was right now. God, should he be sad? At all? His dad did impact him a lot.

Oh god, the old man was dead. He was-- He was _gone_. He’d never hurt Klaus again. Klaus didn’t need to worry about Reggie finding out about Jackson. His baby was safe. He was safe. _They were safe_. 

Jackson was suddenly hugging him, “It’s okay daddy.” Dave was rubbing his back. He realized he was not only shaking, but crying. 

He let himself be comforted by his son and fiance, feeling oddly hollow even though he should only feel happy about the news. Right? Reginald had been his tormenter growing up, his abuser. Shouldn’t he still feel happy? _They were safe._ Reggie couldn’t touch his little family. Not anymore.

That night, Jackson slept in the bed with them, Klaus not wanting his son out of his sight. Which was wild, _they were safe_. Why was he acting like this?

“It’s okay sunshine,” Dave whispered, Jackson asleep between them. He brushed some hair out Klaus’s face, “It’s okay to have mixed feelings over his death.”

“It’s not, Dave, it’s not. He was _an awful_ man. I’m not even sad, I’m just--” he sighed, unsure exactly how he was feeling.

“It’s a lot,” Dave agreed. “It’s up to you, but I think we should go to the funeral. It will help give you closure.”

“I-- I don’t know, Dave. It will be really hard for me to go back there, even without Reggie lying in wait. Not only will I have, like all my memories, but I’ll have to deal with _Luther_. And-- And I _know_ I have stashes still. Hidden there, in that house. Darling, I relapsed not that long ago, what if I--” Klaus tried to stop his crying, not wanting to wake Jackson.

“I’m not saying it will be easy but Jackson and I will be there. You know Grace and Five will, probably Ben and Diego. We will all be there for you. But if you really don’t want to go, we don’t have to. I won’t push you, not with this. Never with this.”

Klaus sighed, “It would be nice to shove it in Luther’s-- in _Vanya’s_ face that I’m, y’know, clean and sober and not only have the most perfect son but the sexiest fiance.”

Dave chuckled quietly, “That would be something to see.”

A few days later they got out of the taxi. As usual, Jackson was between the two adults, holding hands with them. Klaus froze outside the Academy. The two paused, waiting for him. 

They’d warned Jackson that they were going to a funeral, what a funeral was, who had died. Klaus had gotten down on Jackson’s level before they’d left home, “Your grandpa was not a good man. You know how I have nightmares and am afraid of the dark? And small spaces? That’s because of your grandpa.” Klaus had gotten a very tight Jackson hug after that.

But as they arrived outside of the Academy, Jackson let out a tiny gasp of wonder, “Daddy, you didn’t tell me you lived in a castle! Are you a prince?”

Klaus felt his shoulder’s relax at his son’s words, letting out a chuckle, “No lovebug, I’m not a prince.”

“I beg to differ,” Dave commented, “you are royalty to me.”

Klaus laughed and grinned at him.

They entered the front gates. 

Before they entered the house Kllaus bent down to Jackson’s level. “Some of daddy’s family might be mean to me. I used to be naughty a lot. You know how your cold medicine made you feel loopy?” He waited for Jackson’s nod, “Well daddy used to do things that made him loopy all the time.”

Jackson’s nose scrunched up in distaste, “But it wasn’t fun. _And_ it was gross!”

Dave had taken care of the cold medicine, Klaus not trusting himself to withstand his cravings. While cold medicine wouldn’t be the best high, he still didn’t trust himself. So Dave either hid the medicine or kept it outside the apartment, Klaus wasn't sure and he didn’t want to know. Even before his recent relapse he didn’t want to risk it. 

Jackson frowned, “Do you miss being naughty?”

Klaus shrugged, being honest with his son, “Sometimes. But it’s not worth it.”

They made their way inside. It looked the same as Klaus remembered. He idly wondered if Pogo was around, still doing Reggie’s wishes beyond the grave. The old man had always been kind to them but Klaus figured Pogo _had to know_ about what was going on when he wasn’t around. He was thankful that Pogo and Grace made their life better, easier, and he’d heard from Grace how she wished she could do more but he’d never heard why Pogo let things continue.

“There are a lot of dead animals, daddy,” Jackson frowned at the many stuffed pieces.

“There sure are,” Klaus thought Reggie killed them all in his big game hunting trips, but maybe he’d bought some.

“I don’t like it,” Jackson’s tone was worried. “Are they haunting here?”

Klaus bent down and picked up his son, “No, none of them haunt here. And they can’t hurt you lovebug. I know how scary they can be, but they are safe. I promise.”

Jackson nodded and held on tight to Klaus.

“This feels like a museum, sunshine. Not a place to raise six kids,” Dave was frowning, his arm wrapping around Klaus’s shoulders.

“I know,” Klaus replied. “We were allowed a half hour of free time on Sundays. But no, uh, getting anything dirty. And god forbid if you broke something.”

“But messes happen! And they can be cleaned up,” Jackson protested.

“That’s right baby,” Klaus agreed. “You remember that, okay? Let’s see if anyone else is here.”

He figured Grace would be here, and since she expected all the kids she was probably in the kitchen preparing lunch for them all. So Klaus led them down there, and sure enough, she was there, greeting them with a smile. “I’m so glad you made it.”

“Grandma Grace!” Jackson smiled. “Hello!”

“Hello Jackson!” She laughed. She had a lot of food getting prepped, as if she was preparing a meal for an army, which wouldn’t be too far off. “It’s always great to see you! Five is here somewhere, if you want to find him?”

Klaus froze, grip tightening on his son. Jackson would have fun with Five, they got along very well but he didn’t-- couldn’t let Jackson out of his sight _here_, in this house. While it wasn’t haunted, there were ghosts roaming the halls, and Klaus couldn’t let his baby to find them.

Jackson shook his head, “Not right now, thank you. I want to stay with daddy and Dave.” How his child knew, he wasn’t sure, but he was glad Jackson was on the same page as him. Whispering loudly into Klaus ear, Jackson added, “It’s scary here, I’ll stay with you, please.”

“Of course, baby,” Klaus kissed him on the cheek. 

They left Grace in the kitchen, Klaus giving his family a tour of the house. 

Eventually Klaus found them outside Reggie’s office. Before they went in, Jackson said something about being hungry, Dave gave them both a kiss before going back to the kitchen to grab some snacks, “I’ll be back. We’ll meet up in your bedroom?” 

While it wasn’t the ideal reason to meet up in a bedroom with your fiance, Klaus nodded. “Sounds good.” 

He watched as Dave left, he should go straight to his childhood bedroom, but he _knew_ there were drugs still hidden in there. He’d want to wait to enter until Dave was there to help him, if he needed it. He’d pointed out his bedroom when they walked by, so Dave would find it with the snacks. He knew Dave thought his bedroom would be a safe room, which it would be, especially if he never found any of his stashes. 

They entered Reggie’s office. 

“It’s the Monopoly man!” Jackson gasped, clapping slightly.

Klaus looked to the painting of Reggie that was behind the desk and laughed, “Sure is, baby.”

They were in the room, giggling, pointing at the painting when a soft voice from behind them said, “Klaus?”

Klaus turned to see Allison. She looked good, but he figured she would. She was a famous actress. He idly wondered if the gossip magazines were right and her and Patrick were separating, having custody battles over her daughter. 

Her eyes jumped to Jackson, she frowned for a second before plastering on a soft smile, “Why hello there, I’m your aunt Allison.” She glanced at Klaus, “I’m assuming he’s yours? He has your eyes.”

“I’m Jackson! It’s nice to meet you!” Jackson wiggled, excited in Klaus’s grip, “Daddy, I have an aunt now!”

“She’s always been your aunt, lovebug,” Klaus said.

“Yes but now she’s here! In real person! Not just on tv! I can get hugs?” Jackson turned to her.

She looked at Klaus, looking hopeful. Jackson having already won her over, “As long as she wants to give hugs. Remember how we ask about touching people to make sure they’re okay when we don’t know.”

Jackson nodded seriously, “And I can always say no to hugs, just like they can.”

“Right!” 

“I’d like a hug,” Allison said, holding out her arms.

Klaus passed Jackson over who gave her a hug. Allison smiled, then let out a laugh, “I see you put your practice at doing my hair to a purpose.” Jackson’s hair was once again in an intricate style with sparkly ribbons and butterfly clips. He had wanted to look pretty to meet his daddy’s family.

Klaus smiled, “Of course. Jackson loves getting his hair done, right, lovebug?”

Jackson nodded, “And you let me do your hair! I can braid now! _Real braids!_”

“You sure can!” Klaus agreed. Jackson hadn’t done his hair that day. Klaus would have let him, having trouble telling his son ‘no’ but he was secretly glad to not have messy braids in his hair.

“Daddy!” Jackson reached out, Klaus grabbed him back. “If we have time can I show off my braiding? Please?”

“Oh so now you want to do my hair when this morning you just wanted to watch cartoons,” Klaus joked. 

“Yes.”

Allison let out a laugh. 

Klaus sighed dramatically, “We’ll see lovebug. I don’t know if I’ll be able to find any hair ties here.”

Then Luther came in, “Uh, I heard voi-- Klaus?”

“Hi Luther,” Klaus said, glad he had Jackson back in his arms. 

Jackson let out a tiny gasp, “Another uncle? I’m rich with family now, daddy!” He gripped Klaus’s neck tight in his excitement.

“You have a son?” Luther sounded upset. _”You?”_

Allison’s eyes flickered back and forth, but she kept her mouth shut.

Klaus nodded, “This is Jackson.”

“But aren’t you--” Luther glanced at Jackson. “High?”

Klaus frowned, “I’m clean, _thank you._”

“His mom drag you out of the gutters?” Luther asked.

Jackson was frowning now, “Carleigh is a friend. She doesn't drag daddy anywhere. Dragging people sounds mean. Daddy did Carleigh drag you places?”

“No baby, it’s not--”

“His mom is just a friend? Are you raising him by yourself? You sure you should do that?” Luther’s tone changing to that Klaus always thought of _fake caring_. 

“It’s rude to interrupt my daddy,” Jackson informed Luther. “Don’t be rude.”

“Sorry,” Luther said, not sounding sorry. “I’m just worried for you and your daddy.”

“You don’t need to be,” Klaus said. “I got sober before Jackon was born, and yeah, it was tough at first but Jackson and I do just fine. And we have Dave now, don’t we lovebug?”

“I love Dave,” Jackson agreed.

“Dave?” Allison asked.

“My fiance,” Klaus answered.

“You’re getting _married?_” Luther exclaimed. “How long have you known him? I’ve met some of your exes Klaus, you gotta be careful you know.”

“We’ve been dating for ten months and--”

“You’ve only been together ten months?” Luther shared a concerned look with Allison. 

“Klaus, you sure you aren’t rushing into this?” she added in a gentle tone. “I know how hard it must be to raise a kid on your own but that doesn’t mean you should hurry into a marriage to make it easier.”

“But--” Klaus tried.

Luther shook his head, “You’re always moving too fast, Klaus. You’re not thinking things through. God sake, you have a kid now! You need to be responsible and--”

“Hey!” Jackson yelled, his glare narrowed on Luther, “You stop being a meanie!”

“I’m not,” Luther’s tone softened, “I’m just trying to look out for you and your daddy.”

“No! You keep talking over him, which is rude! I told you not to be rude!” Jackson fumed. “Dave is great! He’s nice! _Unlike you!_ He makes daddy happy! He makes me happy! He reads me stories and he can cook green food too and he loves us! He makes us hot chocolate! And-- And daddy is the bestest too! You aren’t! You are a meanie! Saying mean and rude things!”

“Jackson, it’s okay,” Klaus tried to soothe his son.

“It _fucking_ isn’t!” Jackson had tears in his eyes.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, “You know you aren’t allowed to cuss.”

“Yeah, _at home_ where there are rules but apparently rules don’t _god damn_ matter here because they aren’t being nice and kind!” Jackson started to cry, “Daddy can we go, please? It’s not nice here.”

Klaus held his son close to his chest, walking past Luther and Allison without a glance to them. He had to calm his son down. Whispering quiet soothing words, he rubbed Jackson’s back, going towards his childhood bedroom. They sat down on his bed as he rocked his son. “It’s okay, baby. Shh.”

Jackson was full on crying now, “It’s not! It’s scary here and they-- they were mean!”

Klaus honestly hadn’t thought they were _that mean_ this time. They’d said much worse to him before. Allison had kept quiet until Luther came in and they fed off each other. Some things never changed. He was glad they kept quiet about most of what they were thinking, he knew they did; Jackson was in the room. 

“It’s fine, Jackson. Okay? I’m okay, you’re okay,” Klaus said, slowly calming Jackson down.

Jackson pulled back and held Klaus’s face in his hands, “_He was mean to you!_ It’s not nice, daddy. You-- You’re nice! Family should be nice! I love you so he should too! But he was mean!”

“I know baby,” Klaus said, trying not to cry. “But remember? Our dad recently died, Luther’s feelings are all over the place.”

Jackson shook his head, “You said grandpa was a meanie too. Is he-- Daddy is Luther gonna hurt you too?” He quickly wrapped his arms tight around Klaus, “No one hurts you, daddy!”

“Did someone hurt Klaus?” Dave’s voice came from the doorway. He had a tray of what smelled like freshly baked cookies.

“No,” Klaus started but Jackson turned to Dave and nodded. “No, baby. No one hurt me.”

Jackson sniffled, rubbing at his nose, “Luther was mean to daddy! And to you! He said you didn’t love us!”

“Lovebug, he was just worried,” Klaus said, scotting over so Dave could join them on the bed. “He didn’t say Dave didn’t love us.”

“He did! I was there! I heard!” Jackson protested. “He was rude and I don’t like him! He pretended to be nice but he wasn’t! Daddy if the rest of your family is mean and rude like your daddy I don’t want to meet them! And! You don’t either! No more meeting mean family!”

Then Ben poked his head into the room, “Vanya’s finally arrived. Luther’s calling a family meeting.” He then looked at the three of them, Jackson obviously had been crying, Klaus had been close, and Dave had cookies. “I’ll tell them you’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Klaus sighed, already feeling worn. 

He had a bad feeling about the family meeting.


	10. Family Meetings Are Always Fun, Why Would You Suggest Otherwise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the fluffiest chapter, but who expected that when it's reggie's funeral? direct continuation from previous chapter. lots of this is dialogue is from the show.

Klaus had gestured to Dave to grab the stuffed unicorn from his bed, mouthing ‘drugs’ to him. Dave nodded and Klaus looked away as he pocketed a small baggie before holding the toy out towards Jackson. Jackson quickly grabbed it and held it to his chest as he pulled Klaus closer to him. “We don’t have to go to the meeting daddy. We have cookies and Dave. Let’s just stay here.”

Klaus kissed Jackson’s forehead, “I wish we could baby, but the meeting is probably important. Five will be there! Along with Grace, Ben, and Diego. That’ll be nice, won’t it? We like them, don’t we?”

Jackson nodded, “They are _real_ family.” He then turned and with the hand not holding the unicorn reached out for Dave, “Dave too?”

“Of course I’ll be there starshine,” Dave took Jackon’s hand and kissed it before leaning in more to kiss Klaus on the cheek, “Sunshine.”

They went downstairs, Klaus carrying Jackson who held on tightly, the unicorn flopping against Klaus’s back as he moved. He tried to not think about the pills in Dave’s pocket, knowing that they would help make this family meeting go better. 

No, not better.

It would be worse.

God, he knew coming back to the Academy, even without Reggie, would be a bad idea. He paused outside the living room door and took a deep breath before walking in. “Sorry for the delay, but we have arrived.” He sat down on an unoccupied sofa, Dave joining them. 

Jackson turned in Klaus’s lap and waved at Five. He held the plush toy to his face and rubbed his chin against the mane. He then shot a glare at Luther who was frowning at them.

“Glad you could make it,” Luther didn’t sound like he was glad.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Klaus drawled.

“Okay, first order of business--” Luther started.

“Is you saying sorry to daddy,” Jackson said, speaking up.

Klaus noted how most of the family shot a dirty look to Luther, it being clear that he had upset Jackson. Vanya looked confused, mouthing ‘daddy?’ to herself.

Luther opened his mouth a few times, “I’m sorry?”

Klaus snoted, a trademark Luther apology.

Allison leaned forward, “He’s very sorry that he said those things in front of you.”

Klaus sucked a breath in through his teeth, Dave groaned beside him. Jackson turned his gaze to Allison, “Now baby, _please_ be nice.”

“Why? Daddy neither of them gave a real sorry! You need real sorrys!” 

“Remember lovebug? You can’t demand an apology. It needs to come from the heart,” Klaus tried.

“_Fine_. But we won’t accept their fake sorrys in the meantime!” Jackson crossed his arms, the toy unicorn hitting Klaus in the face as it swung around. _”Sorry daddy.”_

“It’s okay baby,” Klaus replied. 

“Now, if we can start without interruption--” Luther said.

“Does everyone know about Klaus’s um, family? Except me?” Vanya asked, looking around and everyone avoiding her gaze.

“Vanya, this is my son Jackson and my fiance Dave,” he smiled at her. “You’re only last because you were last to show up today. Luther and Allison found out less than an hour ago.”

She nodded, “Hi Jackson, I’m your aunt Vanya.”

Jackson paused, thinking, putting her name through his memory. He didn’t know she wrote the book. Her name shouldn’t have any connotation to it. He grinned, “Hi aunt Vanya! It’s nice to meet you!” 

Dave gave her a cool nod, knowing about the book. He hadn’t read it. Klaus was so surprised when he found that out. Dave had said that it seemed like she hadn’t gotten approval of her siblings before writing and it just didn’t seem right, then they started dating and he refused to read it, not wanting to betray Klaus’s trust. He’d said he would wait for Klaus to tell him about his past. Klaus had fallen a little more in love with him.

Jackson then turned back to Luther, and in a cool voice, “You can start now, Luther. _Sorry_.”

“Uh, thank you?” Luther said, very unsure. “Anyway, I thought we should get this started. I figured we could have a sort of memorial service, in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at dad’s favorite spot.”

Allison leaned forward, confused, “Dad had a favorite spot?”

Luther glanced around the room, “You know, under the oak tree. We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?”

No one said anything.

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said, turning to Klaus and his family, “I just have to say how happy I am for you?”

“Oh!” Klaus said, a small smile, “thank you.”

“You’re sober? And happy?” She asked.

“Yes to both,” Klaus preened, glad for the recognition. 

“Like you’d care,” Diego muttered. “Just looking for stuff for your sequel, right Vanya?”

Klaus rolled his eyes. He felt Dave stiffen beside him. Jackson, while Klaus thought wasn’t paying too much attention to the adults, obviously was, “Wait.” He looked to Klaus, “Did aunt Vanya write the mean book that made you sad? I ‘member you being sad because of a mean book. You had said that someone you knew wrote it and told the truth that is lies about you. Because you are daddy now so you are not the book you. It had made you cry, daddy! Daddy’s don’t deserve to cry.”

“Uh--” Klaus fumbled.

_”Oh shit,”_ Diego swore.

Klaus tried to never lie to Jackson. He sighed, “Yeah, baby. She wrote that book.”

“That was mean!” Jackson scolded. “Daddy, why is so much of your family mean? Why are we here with mean people? _Why are we here?_ We could be home where no one are frigging meanies! See, daddy? I don’t have to cuss. I can be good! _Unlike your family!_”

“It was before I knew your daddy was sober, and before I knew you,” Vanya said, sounding genuinely sorry. “I’m sorry for making your dad sad with my book.”

Jackson frowned at her, pausing to debate her words, “Please don’t write more books even if they’re true. They make daddy sad. Daddy’s shouldn't be sad. Daddy’s should be happy and know they’re loved by me.” He turned to Klaus, “I love you daddy.”

“Thank you lovebug, I love you too.”

Jackson glanced at Allison then a glare at Luther, “Aunt Vanya knows how to say she’s sorry _for real_.”

“Speaking of,” Dave started, looking at Luther, Allison, and Vanya in turn, “I hear from _my son_ that the three of you hurt _my fiance_.” His tone was soft but demanding.

Klaus curled around Jackson, if Dave was going to do what Klaus thought he might the two of them should leave the room. He didn’t need both Dave and Jackson ganging up on his family at the same time, for things that _really weren’t that bad._ Not only had they done worse to him in the past, he’d done worse to them. 

“We didn’t touch him,” Luther said, holding up his hands.

Dave turned his gaze to Luther, his voice measured but calm, “Emotional hurt is still hurt, Luther.”

It was time to go. Jackson was nodding along with Dave, and while it was true, Jackson didn’t need to see Dave scold Klaus’s family, _Jackson’s family_, like they were his high school students doing wrong. He’d seen Dave make a room of teenagers feel shame, it was unbelievably sexy. Dave doing it to his family? Not something Klaus wanted to see. Especially if it was on Klaus’s behalf. “C’mon baby, let’s go get those cookies we left.” He sat his son on his hip and stood up, patting Dave on the shoulder and whispering, “Be nice.”

Dave shrugged, “I’m always nice, sunshine.”

Klaus snorted and rolled his eyes.

Jackson realized Dave wouldn’t be coming with them, “But what about Dave?”

Klaus held Jackson tight as they left the room, “He’ll find us lovebug.” As they walked away he heard Dave starting his own dressing down to his family. He hoped this didn’t make them dislike Dave, Klaus really wanted everyone to get along for once, which was wild as Klaus had brought the two who kept stirring the pot.

They went up to his bedroom to collect the cookies. Klaus tried to not look around too much, not wanting to remember where his stashes were. The unicorn in Jackson’s grasp kept making him think of getting high. But he couldn’t do that. He was better than that. He had his family now. Grabbing the cookies, Klaus went down to the kitchen, which would be safe. He’d always found the kitchen to be a safe space. Reggie never went in there, they had soft breakfasts without Reggie, where they could actually talk at the table; he’d danced there as a teen, spinning as he was high and Luther blared his music when Reggie was out of town; Grace would be found there in her downtime, always ready to give a hug.

The kitchen was safe.

Eventually Dave came in, giving them a soft smile, “My sun and stars, _found you._” He gave both of them a kiss before taking a cookie. 

“Did you have fun traumatizing my family?”

“Yes,” Dave smirked. 

The three of them spent the time until the funeral in the kitchen, other family members coming and going. By the time it was dusk, all the cookies were gone. 

Much sooner than Klaus would’ve liked they were all gathered in the courtyard, Luther with Reggie’s ashes in his hands. 

Pogo had appeared, coming from who knows where. He’d aged a lot since Klaus saw him last. He was Reggie’s friend from _the war_. Klaus wasn’t sure which war they served together in, or if it was some super secret spy code, all he knew was Pogo had a blind loyalty to Reggie.

Everyone stood in silence, rain hitting umbrellas. “Whenever you’re ready, dear boy,” Pogo said with a gesture to Luther.

Luther turned the ashes over and they fell straight down, becoming a damp pile of dad dust. “Probably would have been better with some wind.”

“Does anyone wish to speak?” Pogo asked, glancing around as they all sat in silence. “Very well. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves saved me. For that alone, I will forever be in his debt. He was my dear friend, and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy--”

“He was a monster,” Diego interrupted. Klaus snorted in amusement. Diego wasn’t wrong. “He was a bad person and a worse father. The world is better off without him.”

“Diego--”

“My name is Number Two. You know why? Because for the first few years of our lives our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. Pogo had to point out how the press wouldn’t like us being numbered and brought him a list to pick names. And how did he pick those? _He went down the list._. I am Diego only because it was the second name on the paper. _Number Two indeed._”

_”What,”_ Dave said, deathly quiet beside Klaus.

Diego hadn’t heard Dave, “Look, you wanna pay you respects? Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.”

Luther glared, “You should stop talking now.”

“Come on, Number One--” Diego started with a sneer.

“Shut up!” Dave yelled. “Are you telling me that this man _numbered_ you?”

“Oh, you didn’t know that yet?” Diego asked, hesitantly. He mouthed ‘sorry’ to Klaus.

Klaus was holding Jackson tight to himself and giving Dave a pained look, _”It hadn’t come up yet.”_

“He didn’t read the book?” Allison asked, with a glance to Vanya who ducked her head.

“And you’re going to marry him?” Luther added. Klaus sighed, they were going to gang up on him again. “Klaus how can he love you if he doesn’t even know you’re real name?”

Klaus glared, “_Klaus_ is my real name. I am _not_ Number Four. Not anymore.”

Dave swore and wrapped his arms around Klaus and Jackson, giving them a hug. He whispered how much he loved Klaus, how much he loved Jackson. 

“It’s just more proof that he was a monster,” Diego said. He shot a glare at Luther who looked like he was ready to protest again. “For god’s sake! He made us isolate Vanya, I got put in a water sensory deprivation tank, he didn’t care when Klaus started drinking at age nine--”

Klaus pulled away from Dave’s grasp, “Seven.”

“What?” Diego and Dave asked at the same time. 

“I was seven. And he did care at first, but by nine not as much. You remember I was nine because that’s when Grace showed up. She tried to help me,” he sent her a thankful smile. 

“Daddy,” Jackson said, frowning and reaching out, wiping away tears Klaus didn’t realize he was crying, “we should go inside now. We can cuddle with Sparkles and Dave.”

“Who is Sparkles, baby?” 

“The unicorn, _duh_,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “And Sparkles will make you feel better. He made me feel better earlier. He’s magic. Like you. Sparkles and I love you daddy. And Dave too! You’re his sunshine!”

“Of course,” Klaus agreed, letting Dave lead them back inside. 

“Daddy?” Jackson asked as they entered the house, “What did you mean when they said you were four? I’m four. You’re old. You aren’t four.”

Klaus let out a wet laugh, “I’m old huh?”

“Yep.”

“I see how it is,” Klaus said, already feeling lighter from his son calling him old. 

Dave let out a loud sigh, “Sunshine, I’m sorry--”

“What? Why? Nothing is your fault, Dave,” Klaus was quick to say. God if this caused Dave to think twice about their relationship--

“I shouldn’t have suggested we come back here for the funeral. I knew your dad was bad but I didn’t realize--”

“Exactly! You didn’t know, it’s okay, love. If anything, it’s my fault for not telling you all the _de_tails. Christ, I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Dave locked eyes with him, “You don’t ever have to apologize for who you are. I love you as you are, and I will continue to love you as we grow together, as we continue to _get old_.” He gave a small smirk.

Jackson scrunched his nose up, “Wait? Are you going to get _older_?”

“I’m afraid so lovebug,” Klaus said in a grave tone.

Jackson frowned, “It’s okay daddy. I’ll still love you next year when you’re _real_ old like Mr. Pogo.”

Klaus laughed deeply. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“I think we should head home and I’ll fix us some waffles, yeah?” Dave asked. “We can watch a movie and have a cuddle.”

So the three of them left, Dave informing the rest of the family that they were leaving. When they got home, Dave did make them waffles, Jackson brought all of his favorite stuffed toys to the sofa so they could meet Sparkles and join in on the cuddle. And while Klaus would have rather watched something else, he put in the movie Jackson was currently enamored with, having watched it about once a day for three weeks now. It was comforting and Jackson gave a cheer and excited gasp when it started. 

Klaus fell asleep with his family by his side, waking up slightly when Dave carried him to bed, but let himself drift back off when Dave whispered, “Shh, you’re safe sunshine.”

Because he was safe, wasn’t he?


	11. Everyone Just Fucking Stop For A Second, Just Stop Okay? Where. Is. Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even trying to wait until tomorrow to post this. oops. 
> 
> i have one more chapter planned for this fic. i want to do more. and while the next chapter _could be_ an ending to this fic, the 'verse probably would have more. HOWEVER i don't want next chapter to be the last one. idk. anything y'all want to see this family do? 
> 
> my god, jackson is five now.

Klaus woke up alone. Which was odd. Usually he woke up with Jackson climbing on him or with Dave beside him. But he was alone, blankets wrapped around him. He’d been cocooned, sweating in the heat provided by them. The sun was up, so his son should be up. He’d have to find him and make sure he wasn’t making a mess again.

He stumbled into the main room of the apartment, he didn’t see his family in there. And everything was picked up. Not even the new box of crayons scattered on the coffee table like they had been for the past week when Klaus brought them home and Jackson declaring he was the best daddy who brought him rainbows.

Maybe they were in the kitchen? It didn’t sound like it. Klaus frowned at how quiet the apartment was. He shivered, goosebumps appearing. Maybe he should’ve brought the hot blankets with him. Before he left the living room, he grabbed Jackson’s blanket that Klaus had knit him. It was small, big enough for his son but not an adult. He wrapped it around his head and shoulders, as if it was a short cape.

The kitchen was also empty. No sign of Jackson or Dave. Everything clean, put away, no handprints made out of food staining a surface. It was _clean_. Much cleaner than it should be. So had the living room.

He frowned, worried.

It was almost as if someone, _somehow_, managed to clean the apartment from top to bottom. While he kept it picked up, it was never this clean. Not with a four year old. No, five year old. Jackson had his birthday recently. His cape had been part of that gift. Speaking of, he was hot again. Klaus dropped it on the floor and went to check Jackson’s room and the bathroom for his family.

He had to stay calm. They would be in Jackson’s room. Dave and Jackson playing together.

Only no one was there, and Tree was missing from the bed.

Dave, Jackson, Tree. All missing.

And Klaus left alone, feeling _weird._

He was hot and cold at once, his mouth dry. Did he relapse again? It didn’t feel like a come down but god, what else could it be? He’d relapsed again and Dave took Jackson. That had to be it, they were _safe_ away from him. 

Sitting down on Jackson’s bed, wrapping himself up in his baby’s blankets. It smelled like his son. Pulling the other stuffed toys towards him, he thought about how his family deserved more than him. Better than him. It was good that they left, right?

Letting out a harsh cough, he realized he was having trouble breathing. He must be having another anxiety attack. He had to remember to breathe. 

But why bother? 

His family was gone.

He hadn’t told his baby goodbye. 

But Dave had done right. If Klaus had relapsed again, he should take Jackson away. (Did he relapse? He didn’t remember. He felt weird.) 

God he was thirsty.

He found himself in the bathroom, it was as empty as the rest of the apartment. _They really were gone._

He took a drink straight from the sink.

Klaus glared at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. Flushed and sweaty, his front wet from drinking from the faucet. He was a mess, and they should be gone. Kept away to be safe. 

Climbing back in Jackson’s bed he started texting Diego. _gone, diego, family is gone_. He held Bunny to his face, rubbing her soft ear against his dry lips. _jackson gone_. It was his fault, he’d pushed them away. If he had kept them together. _gone, diego_. He started coughing again. 

His phone rang, “Hello?” he shivered at how rough his voice was.

“What’s this about Jackson missing?” Diego said.

“Not missing, he’s safe,” Klaus said, laying down fully and curling up. It was his bed now. He’d sleep on it until the sheets no longer smelled like his son, and then he’d continue to use it. His boy had to be safe. Dave was with him. Dave took him, like he should’ve. 

“Klaus you aren’t making sense,” Diego said hesitantly. 

“I don’t know, Di. They’re gone and I feel like shit and _I am shit_ but I have Bunny so it’s okay,” Klaus mumbled, shivering even though he had blankets piled on him. God he was freezing. He was also maybe crying. Seemed fitting.

“I’m going to call Dave, okay, Klaus?” Diego said, speaking in a very slow and overly calm voice.

“M’Kay. Tell ‘im I love ‘im and ‘m sorry and I understand,” Klaus said.

The phone went quiet.

He was alone again. 

He wrapped the blankets so they were covering him completely, the overhead light still making it through the one layer of blanket over his face. _Fuck he was cold_. He remembered Jackson’s first winter. It was in the shitty apartment. No matter how much plastic he had put on the windows a breeze came through, chilling them. 

Jackson had taken his first steps in that place, walking down the scary hallway. The hallway had been more narrow than any hallway Klaus had ever seen, and no matter what brand of light bulb he tried, the light never lasted more than a month before he had to replace it. 

But now he had a nice apartment. How long could he keep it before he lost it? He should just give it to Dave and Jackson. Get them back in it and then he would go, as it should be. They shouldn’t be the ones who left.

Where did they go?

Where they safe?

He felt sick. The anxiety of where his family went to was making him feel sick. 

Rolling out of the bed, he stumbled to the bathroom as fast as he could, making it just in time to throw up. The fuck did he take? He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shaking shoulders when he was done throwing up. He climbed into the bathtub, wanting to be comfortable but near the toilet in case he made himself that anxious again. 

He still had Bunny in his grasp.

Jackson loved her, she had a little red heart where her heart would be. He’d wiggled and danced with her in the store when he spotted her. Klaus couldn’t say no, so she’d joined their family.

But now his family was gone.

“Klaus?” Dave’s voice was muffled, as if coming from the other room.

Shit was he hallucinating still? His sobs turned into a coughing fit.

A warm hand was on his face, “Sunshine, what are you doing out of bed?”

“Was sick,” Klaus leaned into the touch. 

“Still are,” Dave muttered. “Diego called. Said you thought we left you?”

“‘M bad. Relapsed,” Klaus muttered.

“No, Klaus. You’re sick. You have a high fever. In fact, we need to check it again. Seems like it’s spiked back up again.”

“Huh?” Klaus blinked slowly. A fever? He hadn’t relapsed?

“That’s right. Remember? Jacky is staying at Ben’s until you’re better.” Dave stuck something in Klaus’s ear. “I’m sorry I left you sunshine, but I had to get something for your fever.”

Klaus jumped back, “No, no, _no_. Can’t take medicine. I’m an addict. Already on something--”

Klaus was suddenly picked up, making his stomach twist and turn. He groaned and leaned into Dave’s grip. He didn’t want to throw up again. He hated throwing up. It was always the worst part of his withdrawals. But he was a pro at it by now.

“Shh, it’s okay sunshine,” Dave said. “You sure made the place a mess in the twenty minutes or so that I was gone.” He sat them in their bed, picking the blankets up off the floor. 

“Should leave, make you sick too,” Klaus rested his face on Dave’s shoulder, blankets finding themselves around Klaus without him doing any work. 

“Nah, I work with teenagers. If my immune system can withstand that, it can withstand this,” Dave said. He then let out a chuckle, “Oh, I didn’t notice Bunny earlier. _Hi Bunny._”

“Dave, she’s not really alive. You know?” Klaus looked down to Bunny in his grasp, “Please tell me I didn’t puke on her.”

“You didn’t puke on her,” Dave reassured. “But I need you to take some medicine to help your fever go down.”

_“Can’t.”_

“You can. I fully believe you can swallow some ibuprofen. We need to get your fever down, it’s worryingly high,” Dave sounded worried.

“I’m high? _I knew it._”

Dave sighed, “Please just take these pills.” He put something in Klaus’s hand.

Klaus frowned at them, “Wait? You’re giving me drugs?”

“Hopefully it’ll help lower your fever,” Dave sighed. “Please sunshine. If we don’t get your temperature down soon I have to take you to a hospital. _Shouldn’t have left you alone._”

Klaus couldn’t believe his fiance was trying to give him drugs. This seemed wrong. He had to stay sober, he couldn’t lose his family by relapsing again. But then he must have relapsed, he’d taken the pills. They were gone from his hand and Dave was gone.

Oh god, they’d left. They were gone.

“Sunshine, we’re not gone,” Dave said, sitting Klaus up, making him lean against Dave’s chest. Dave was warm. Why was Klaus so cold. Dave pressed a glass into Klaus’s hand, “Drink this sunshine.” He helped Klaus hold it. It tasted weird. “There, not so bad, was it? I know it tasted weird, but now your fever should go down. _Please, God, let it go down_.” Dave was rubbing Klaus’s back. It was very soothing.

Klaus wasn’t sure what had happened, but he found himself waking up again later, safe in Dave’s arms. Dave was reading a book. Klaus had Bunny in his own arms. “Dave?”

“You feeling better?” Klaus felt Dave’s voice rumble in his chest. It was calming. 

“Hm, yeah,” Klaus nodded. He still felt _off_ but he felt much better than earlier. He felt safe and cared for. While this wasn’t the first time he was sick while dating Dave, this was the first time he had gotten _properly ill_. Normally when he knew he was going to get really sick he made Ben take Jackson and he suffered alone. Being able to rely on Dave was new. It was really nice. “Sorry for-- _anything_ I said or did. I didn’t-- I didn’t throw up on you did I?”

Dave chuckled, “You’re fine, sunshine. You didn’t throw up on me, and while you were a bit of a handful for a bit, I do have two hands to fill. So that was okay. I love you, Klaus. I don’t mind taking care of you.”

“I’ve never been taken care of while sick,” Klaus whispered. “I mean, Grace did somewhat but there were five others and a house to run. So she just checked in. Plus when I was going through withdrawals Reggie made sure she couldn’t devote much time to me.”

“I can devote all my time to you, sunshine. So don’t you worry, okay? I’m here to help you now,” Dave kissed the top of his head. Klaus scrunched his nose up, that couldn’t have been nice. He knew he’d sweated some of his fever out. Yet here Dave still was, holding him close, kissing his hair as it he wasn’t disgusting. 

After his fever was basically gone for six hours, they called Ben to bring Jackson back. Ben showed up soon after, looking as exhausted as Klaus felt. Jackson looked like he was ready to start crying, running to Klaus to give him a big hug. “Daddy are you okay?”

“Of course lovebug, daddy’s fine now,” he held his son close.

“Uncle Ben said you were but I knew you were sick like I was sick recently and Dave made me have the loopy medicine, I remember that. Did you have gross medicine? Uncle Ben said Dave took care of you like you both took care of me so I knew Dave would cuddle and read to you and love you and give you gross medicine.”

“Don’t worry lovebug, I’m all better now. Did you have fun with Uncle Ben?” Klaus asked. 

“No! He didn’t read to me like you do at bedtime!” Jackson frowned, “He didn’t do the voices right! _And_ he didn’t kiss Tree goodnight! So I had to kiss Tree for me, you, Dave, and Uncle Ben!” Jackson paused, “Daddy, why are you holding Bunny?”

Klaus had forgotten he still had her. He hadn’t really let her go since he first grabbed her in his fever haze, “She missed you so I kept her company.”

Jackson nodded, “I’m sorry Bunny. I will take you next time. _Not that there will be a next time!_ Daddy’s aren’t allowed to get sick any more!”

Klaus smiled, “Okay lovebug. I’ll try my best.” He handed Bunny over to Jackson who held her close and apologized to her again. 

Ben soon said his goodbyes and left, muttering about how _he did the voices fine, gawd_. Dave joined them on the sofa, giving Jackson a hello hug. 

“Thank you for taking care of daddy, Dave,” Jackson said. “He’s the only daddy I have and I love him very much.”

“You’re welcome starshine,” Dave smiled, glancing at Klaus who was getting misty-eyed. “I love him very much too.”

Jackson nodded, “Good. I’m glad. Can we have spaghetti tonight? Uncle Ben made something that wasn't spaghetti. It looked like it but the noodles were like from mac and cheese! It was a lie!”

Dave ended up making him and Jackson spaghetti while Klaus had some soup. That night Klaus sat in Jackson’s bed with his son, Bunny back in his lap, as he read a bedtime story to his lovebug.

_He did the voices right._


	12. God He’s So Old Now, Look At That, His Baby Is All Grown Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an end to this story, but not to this little family and jackson! i have more fics planned. this just was the way to end this part of the story. so look forward to more oneshots and chaptered fics for these guys. 
> 
> i love y'all so much, i'm always amazed at how much y'all enjoy jackson and gang.

They were both nervous. Dave wasn’t, but Dave went to school every day. Klaus had never once been when he was a kid, Reggie bringing in private tutors he could pay off if they started asking questions about the abuse. So Klaus had no idea what was in store for Jackson.

Jackson was nervous because he also had never been to school. Klaus maybe could have put him in a preschool before now, to get them used to it but Klaus didn’t see the point. Jackson was a very smart little boy who was socially secure for his age as he went to the library every day. He’d made friends of the regulars, he sat in for every story time, he learned to read and write. Sure, he maybe wasn’t great at it, but for a five year old he was well above his level.

Jackson had even used his power to write to add a rule on the fridge: B Nis 2 Dady!

They had of course taken a tour of the school and met the teacher earlier in the week. The schoolroom looked inviting, the teacher seemed nice, it was promising. But Jackson had never gone to daycare, he’d never gone to preschool, he rarely was away from Klaus. The handful of times Jackson wasn’t near him was when Ben babysat him while Klaus was too sick to take care of his son. 

They’d never been apart.

It wasn’t a full day of school, that wouldn’t be until next year when his baby started _first grade_. 

Assuming they didn’t want to push him ahead. He did already know his letters, he could count to fourteen, he could read, write. He knew his shapes and colors and basic animals. And some that weren’t as basic but he’d gotten deep into dinosaurs for a while and the amount that Jackson knew about them was mind boggling. 

His baby was so smart. Smarter than his daddy.

Jackson was wearing his favorite dinosaur shirt, blue pants that had flowers near the pockets, red sparkly shoes, his hair was done up in braids and puffs and ribbons with his ever present butterfly clips. His new backpack was rainbow with sparkly sequins on it. 

The plan was for Klaus to drop him off at school and then a few hours later pick him up. 

From the meet and greet they knew that Jackson already knew a few of the kids from the park or from story time at the library. One of them being Bradley. Klaus just hoped he didn’t have to deal with Bradley’s dad much, and that when they did have to spend time together that they could keep things _civil_. But it made Klaus happier knowing that there were already some kids that Jackson would get along with. It was something he’d been worried about.

So Klaus had packed Jackson’s lunch with what they normally would eat at the library, glad that some lettuce on his deli meat sandwich sufficed as green food for him, and put the ninja lunch bag into the rainbow backpack. They ate their breakfast and all went towards school. 

Dave gave them both a kiss, going to a different building and bid them farewell. Klaus thought he was more worried than Jackson was. Jackson was pretty excited, only a little nervous. 

They arrived at the school too soon for Klaus. 

He didn’t seem to be the only parent worried about leaving their kid, thankfully. And many of the kids didn’t want to leave their parent. At least they weren’t alone in their separation anxiety. 

“Daddy are you _sure_ you can’t stay with me? It’ll be like work! I came to work with you, now you come to school with me!” Jackson tried to pull Klaus to sitting down at one of the tiny tables. 

“I have to go to work today, lovebug. Besides, I think I’m too old for your class. You don’t want an old timer like me here, right?” Klaus tried.

“Then I go to work with you like normal. I don’t need school, daddy,” Jackson nodded.

“Remember? We talked about this. Every other day you go to school. You’ll like it! I promise. Look around! You’ll get to make friends and color and learn! You love learning lovebug. I promise I will be here at the end of the day to pick you up. I love you, baby. You’ll be amazing,” Klaus was fighting back tears. He wanted to gather Jackson up and take him to work like usual but he wanted to do better for Jackson then he had himself. While private tutors were great, it wasn’t a normal childhood. 

Jackson deserved better.

Eventually the teacher got all the parents and kids to separate and say their goodbyes. Klaus had to commend her, it didn’t seem like an easy task.

So Klaus left to go to work. Alone.

He showed up. Alone. He put his lone coat on the rack and sat down at his desk. Alone.

It was quiet. No soft giggles from the kid’s area. No tiny hands pulling at him to show him something. No Jackson to help keep him occupied.

He leaned over his desk, resting his face in his arms and breathed deeply. This was going to be a long day. 

He was missing his baby when Jo walked in to do story time and asked where Jackson was, “School.” He was missing his baby when Lily walked in with her mom and asked where Jackson was, “School.” He was missing his baby when Rosa walked in with her homemade treats and asked where Jackson was, “School.”

By the time lunch came around Klaus wondered if he was going through withdrawals again, missing his son so much. He sat alone in the break room, eating his sandwich and staring at nothing. He wondered if his lunch time was the same as Jackson’s and maybe he could go visit during that time and still eat with his baby.

His phone rang.

“No,” Dave said without greeting. “Jacky is fine, you don’t need to visit him.”

“How did-- Can you read minds now?” Klaus glance around the break-room, as if it had Reggie’s cameras in it. 

Dave chuckled, “No, but I know you, sunshine. And I know Jacky. He’s missing you, yes, but he is having fun with his friends. You both can spend half a day without the other. You’ve done it before--”

“But it’s different now!” Klaus whined.

“I know, I know. But you are both fine. The first day is always rough. And you both are very close, it makes sense that you feel this way but you’ll see him in about two hours when you go pick him up. You can wait two more hours, sunshine,” Dave assured him.

Klaus sighed, _”Fine.”_

“Alright, I have to get back to work. I love you, Klaus,” Dave said, voice gentle. 

“I love you too.”

He really was lucky to have Dave. He took the time to understand and listen to Klaus, he’d wait until Klaus was able to explain reasoning before he made up his mind about him, and he was always ready to help Klaus through a situation. It was a miracle that Dave loved him back. 

And Dave was just as amazing with Jackson. 

He hadn’t dated much after Jackson was born, not that what he did before was _dating_. One or two dates that he knew weren’t going anywhere, so it was surprising to him that he connected with Dave right away and how even though Klaus was beyond fucked up from the abuse in all forms that he not only gave Klaus the time of day but fell in love with him. Wanted him in his life. 

And that didn’t even take into account dating with a kid. He’d heard a lot of people say it was harder to find someone when you had a kid but Klaus found Dave _because_ of Jackson.

It was wild to think that he could have this. He could have a happy and stable life. He could have a job he loved, the best kid in the world, the most beautiful fiance. Someone like him, who was damaged beyond repair--

Dave once showed him pictures of Chinese vases that had been broken and fixed with gold in the cracks, making them works of art. He’d said Klaus was like that, rebuilt with love and kindness and now was more sparkly and more stunning than before. He kissed away Klaus’s tears and nothing seemed to make Dave think less of him. Not learning about his childhood and the abuse, not learning about what Klaus did while homeless. He just kept telling him how proud he was to pick himself up and learned to grow past all that.

It was all thanks to Jackson that he had this. He would’ve continued as if he was if Carliegh hadn’t gotten pregnant, if she hadn’t tracked him down and offered their baby to him. His little boy was his world and his world was now all grown up and going to school.

Thankfully the last two hours passed without much hassle and Klaus almost ran to the school. He had to see his son. What if the kids were mean? Sure he had gotten along with Bradley the few times they were at the park together but what if in the meantime his dad filled the boy’s head with homophobia and toxic masculinity? What if they made fun of him for his hair or backpack? Would the teacher call him if Jackson was crying? If Jackson stood up for himself and yelled at the bullies? 

Had Jackson missed his daddy?

He spied Jackson before his son saw him. The kids were sitting in a circle, still sitting and listening to the teacher. But then Jackson turned and saw him. His face lit up and he got up, running towards him, “Daddy!” 

“Hey baby!” Klaus bent down and hugged his son.

The teacher nodded and waved at them, signaling that they could go.

“Let’s get your stuff lovebug,” Klaus said, looking around for the boy’s bags.

Jackson showed him where they hung up their stuff and the cubby hole with their stuff in it. It had Jackson’s name over it. His was one of two that were actually written by the kids, the other’s the names were written by the teacher. Seeing that filled Klaus with pride. His boy was so smart. 

With a nod and wave back, Klaus said bye to the teacher and the two walked out, going back to the library.

Jackson bounced as he walked, hand tight in Klaus’s grasp. “--and then we colored and I did good. Miss Eyres said I did good. She said, _good job Jackson_. And then we played outside which was fun! Bradley was my friend. He likes me a lot. He’s nice. We played dinosaurs again and then he told me about his rocks! He has a lot of neat rocks. And then we did paper work which I was good at. _Good job Jackson_. And then we had lunch and no one had green food but me because I have the best daddy and then we played inside at little stations and Miss Eyres said next time we’ll go to a music class and she said that next time we’re going to do more learning but still do lots of play and she said I did good and she said it was okay I was missing my daddy but that you would be back soon and she was right!”

“I missed you too, baby,” Klaus said with a smile. “I’m glad you had a good first day of school.”

“How was the library daddy? Did you have a good day?” Jackson asked as they entered the library.

“Well there was morning story time, but the afternoon story time hasn’t happened yet so you can still see that one. A few of our regulars asked about you, happy to hear you started school. They were very proud of you. I’m very proud of you. Dave called at lunch because I was missing you. It’s okay to miss each other, isn’t it? But you had fun and you learned some! Making friends! I’m so glad you had a good day, lovebug. You did do a good job, Jackson. Miss Eyres was right.”

Jackson beamed at him. “Thank you daddy!”

The rest of the afternoon went fast. Jackson told the other librarians and regulars about his day, he showed off some artwork he did, he asked if they could call Dave so he could tell him how his day was.

“Dave is still in school lovebug. We can tell him back at home, he’ll be very happy to hear how well your first day went.”

That night when they got home, Jackson did immediately latch onto Dave and told him how his day was. He then asked if Dave’s class also had play time and if Dave told any of his students they did a good job and did Dave have music class too? What was music class like? Were they going to listen to music or play music? Did he know Miss Eyres? They were both teachers, they had to know each other.

That night Dave wrapped his arms around Klaus, “I’m proud of you.” He ignored Klaus’s dismissive snort. “Sunshine, I know it was hard for you to let him go to school. You have been by his side since he was born, this was a big step. And neither of you knew what school would be like. It would be scary.”

“My baby is all grown up now, Dave,” Klaus frowned.

Dave laughed, “Sure, but he still needs you. He still loves you. It’s not like he’s leaving us anytime soon. _He’s five._”

Klaus did not mention how he was when he was five. Seeing how normal five year olds should be and act was mind blowing. He sure didn’t need or love his dad when he was five. It was nice that Jackson wasn’t the same as Klaus.

It was nice that he wasn’t the same as Reggie. 

He was making a new and wonderful life for his family. Jackson was growing into such an amazing and caring person. Klaus couldn’t be more happy or proud of his lovebug. 

He was a blessing in sparkles.

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptimism @ tumblr

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jackson Hargreeves (ObliqueOptimism’s OC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814927) by [phantomwise (villklovn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villklovn/pseuds/phantomwise)
  * [Jackson “LOVEBUG” Hargreeves (OC) by/for ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880966) by [TwistedIllusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions)
  * [Jackson “Lovebug” Hargreeves Take Two!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896668) by [TwistedIllusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions)


End file.
